¤Growing Up Isn't Easy¤
by ItzStoryTyme
Summary: Jessica learns more about the turtles when she vists her Aunt April in NY.Finished!
1. Welcome to New York

It was a sunny day in New York.April O.Niel was at the airport,waiting for her niece.Her name was Jessica and she was going to spend a few months with April.  
  
  
April was thinking about her neice lately.Jess's mom called and said she hasn't been going out with her friends.Her parents are getting a divorce and she wants her dad to stay.But sadly,he's moving out.April offered to cheer her up with a little NY trip.  
  
  
Casey walked up to his wife,and smiled."She here yet?".  
"Not yet"April sighed still searching."Oh Casey,i'm so worried.I mean,Aaron loved Lisa and look what its done to Jessie".  
"She'll get over it April,it happens to all kids.Its just a new thing in life for her age.Besides,don't you think the guys will like her?"Casey explained.  
  
"Well of course but.."April's voice trailed but Casey cut her off.  
"She'll be fine,we'll make sure she has a great time"Casey said putting a arm around her shoulder.  
"I hope your right".  
  
Meanwhile,17 year old Jessica O'Neil had one of her luggage stuck on the steps on the plane.  
"Ugh!"She cried when she tried pulling it."Now the question is,how am i gonna get it out?".  
  
"Excuse me"A tall man said trying to pull out her bag.He pulled it more a few times and finally the bag was released.  
  
"Thanks.."Jessica mumbled as she watched him walk away not looking at her.She put on her male voice and mocked him."Your welcome".  
  
She walked in with her backpack into the airport and looked around for her Aunt April and Uncle Casey.  
  
"This outta be fun"Jessie chuckled.  
April looked more and finally saw Jessica's dark brown hair.  
"Jessie!"April called out.Casey waved his arms up high so she can see where they were.  
  
Jessica nodded and ran to them.April hugged her and Casey  
kissed her and hugged her.  
"You ready for fun?"April asked.  
"Uh..fun?"Jessie raised an eyebrow."Aunt April,i'm 17,not 10".  
"Well what i meant was for a good trip.I know its hard for you about your dad and mom"April explained and had a arm around her as they walked to go to the car.  
  
"It is"Jess sighed and frowned."I guess i should be happy cause they always had me up all night".  
"Why is that?"Casey asked taking one of her bags.  
"They always would fight"Jessica shrugged and looked at her shoes.  
  
"Thats how divorces develope"April nodded slowly.  
"I know,i kinda expected this to happen".  
  
"Well thats why me and Aunt April here are here to cheer you up!"Casey said trying to make her smile.  
They all got in the car,and drove off to go to the apartment.  
~*~*  
  
Meanwhile,in a dark scary hideout,a professer was measuring ooze in his lab.He walked over to his computer and typed in his resluts.  
  
Suddenly,the window crashed and it looked like ninja's dressed in black.They didn't say anything.They covered his mouth and tapped it with tape.The tallest ninja carried him out of the labatory.  
  
The lights gone black and the only thing left on the ground was a broken tube with ooze on the floor.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Casey opened the door to the room and April walked in.Jessica walked in slowly.  
  
"Nice.."Jessica said looking around."Not bad".  
  
"Thanks hun.Your room is upstairs on the left"April said locking the door.  
  
Jessica nodded and went upstairs to put all of stuff in the room she was sleeping in.  
  
Casey sighed and sat down."See? Shes enjoying herself already!".  
  
"I guess your right"April smiled a bit and went to clean up the apartment.  
  
"I take it the guys were here"Casey laughed as April made a face as she saw Ralph's magazine.  
  
"Yeah,last time i checked Mike had a toy snake in the fridge"April smiled rolling her eyes.  
  
"Thats Mike for you"Casey shrugged with a smirk.  
  
"Speaking of the turtles,when should we introduce her to them?"April said sitting across from Casey.  
  
"Well i think they have training today.Maybe in two days.Ya know,to get her used to it here"Casey answered.  
  
"Good option".  
  
~*~**~**~*~  
  
  
Authors Note:Well watcha think? Cute? Boring? Does it suck? Will Jessica get to meet the turtles? Find out on chapter 2! 


	2. No Pain,No game

Chapter 2  
Of:  
Growing up Isn't Easy  
  
  
Jessica walked down the stairs the next day,in her PJ's.No one was up yet so she decided to make breakfast only for herself.Sometimes she would cook for other people.  
  
Suddenly,the phone rang.  
"Hello?"Jessie whispered so she would wake up.  
  
"Jess? Its Kay"Her best friend Kayla answered on the other line.  
"Hey sis,whats up?"Jessica smiled to hear the sound of her best friends voice.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kiki! you gotta get me out of here!"Jessie whined softly."Aunt April and Uncle Casey are trying to..".  
Jessie did the finger move with her fingers."Entertain me".  
  
"Awww.."Kayla said sarcasticly."You'll live Jessie".  
"Very funny Kiki...Now help me get out of here"Jessica said getting a notebook.  
  
"Jess you can't just leave April and Casey"Kayla chuckled and let out a sigh.  
"Why not? Its not like i'm running away like a 7 year old"Jessica said sitting up on the couch arm.  
  
"Maybe something exciting will happen.I mean April and Casey are nice people.Your lucky to have them!They love your company i bet"Kayla said.She already had plans with her boyfriend and didn't want them ruined.  
  
"Alright alright,"Jessica sighed."I'll be polite and be the best neice thats ever lived..".  
  
"Say it like you mean it O'Niel!"Kayla realized she didn't mean it.  
  
Jessica let out a small groan and shook her head.  
"I better go and get something to eat.its 5:00"Jessica said checking her watch.  
  
"Catch ya later".  
~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
April counted the money she had as Casey washed dishes.  
"When are you getting the pizza?"Casey asked April who was setting the table.  
  
"Oh,i thought Jessica could go down to get it.Let her get used to New York"April said with a calm voice.  
  
"A-A-Are you sure? I mean,you know the streets"Casey said with his voice with a little fear.  
  
"Shes almost 18...she can handle it"April said.  
  
"She doesn't have her car here"Casey wanted April to know.  
  
"The pizza place is only a block down"April said with a little chuckle.  
  
Jessica walked down stairs.  
"I really like the room"Jessie said and took a cookie out of the jar.  
  
"I knew you would.I changed the wallpaper since its hardly used"April said glancing a look at Casey.Casey remembered their"friends"would use it if they stayed.  
  
"Whats for Dinner?".  
  
  
"Well i thought we could let you go get pizza a block down the street"Casey explained as he looked at Jessie.  
  
"Whats the name of it?"Jessie asked as she cocked her head.  
  
"Emilo's Pizza"April answered for Casey.  
  
Jessica nodded and went to get her purse.  
  
"She'll be fine"Casey whispered slowly to April before Jessica came back.  
  
"Alright how much..".  
  
"Oh heres the 20 dollars.Get a bottle of soda while your there"Casey said handing her the money.  
  
"Alright i'll be right back"Jessica said opening the door and closed it on her way out.  
*~~*~**~*~~**~  
  
A Japanese man walked slowly inside the small building.  
  
"Professor Perry...what is this that your making?"A low,harsh deep voice asked in the shadows.  
  
"Uh...well sir this is only the left over ooze i have from my lab.Its going to develope two mutants so you can continue your quest"Professor Perry explained as he poured more ooze into the tube.  
  
"And what kind of mutants?"The voice asked as he walked only a step closer.  
  
"well i don't know what it is really is sir.."Professer Perry said.  
  
"AND WHEN WILL YOU FIND OUT!?"He stepped more closer and it was now shown.It was Shredder!  
  
Professor Perry looked at him with a very terrified look.  
  
"FOR NOW ON,DON'T TALK TO THE SHREDDER LIKE THAT,EVER AGAIN!!"Shredder yelled."NEVER! ITS JUST BULLSHIT!".  
  
Professor Perry shook in fear and gulped."Y-y-yes..Master Shredder".  
  
Shredder looked one glace at him and walked away to explain his plan to the foot.  
  
Each and everyone one of the ninjas stood and listened.  
  
"Sons..."He started."As you may remember...i was almost killed by that nasty rat from those foooooools!".  
  
Some of them nodded.  
  
"But now i have a better plan"He continued."I know those turtles are out there somewhere...and I KNOW! i can destroy them by creating more and more powerful MUTANTS!".  
  
The Ninja's listened to him carefully.Shredder's point was about to come.  
  
"Go search in the sewers! I'll make sure,that either of them four will come in this hideout".  
  
There was one minute of silence.  
  
"NOW GO!".  
  
All of the ninja's ran out of the building to do their order.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica was walking down the block and looked at the street sign.  
  
"Franklin Street.."She mumbled as she read the piece of paper and at the sign.  
  
She walked down and saw a pizza sign straight ahead.  
  
"Finally!"She smiled and walked down."Damn it i'm starved!".  
  
Suddenly,someone bumped into her.It was a little 10 year old boy.  
  
"Hehehe sorry!"He giggled and ran off.  
  
Jessie continued to walk.It was getting more dark outside.Jessica was wearing one inch high boots and since it was raining in the morning,the ground was wet.  
  
She didn't realize a sewer hole was a inch ahead of her.Her bracelet which was silver and had stars with hearts's broke and fell down the sewer.  
  
"Shit!!!!"She screamed and people stared at her.  
  
She gave them a'opps..sorry'look and walked down to get the bracelet from the sewer.She climbed down and was pretty shocked.  
  
She coughed and realized how dark it was."Dude...someone should clean this place..".  
  
"How am i gonna find it?".  
  
Jessica realized she stepped in the sewer water."EWWWWW! GROSS!".Her voice echoed through the sewers.  
  
She heard foot steps.Then again,she only heard steps and water dropping.  
  
"Whose there?"She asked outloud."If there's ghosts in here i'm not afraid of you...".  
  
The foot steps got louder.  
  
'Great..'she thought.Suddenly,she felt a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hmmmmmm!!"She screamed as she tried to get out of the person's grip.  
  
She felt the person carry her on his/her shoulder.  
  
All of sudden,to everyone's surprise,there was a yell.  
  
One Ninja was knocked down and the ninja who was holding Jessica,dropped her.Jessica was out cold that fast.  
  
Meanwhile,the ninja's heard the voice and were feeling the pain as that someone was kicking them.  
  
The foot ran off to the exist of the sewers.  
  
Jessica was out cold on the ground.She picked up and was in the arms of someone in a tan trench coat.  
~**~~*~~*~*~**~  
  
  
Thats all for now! Watcha think? Who was the person that found Jessie? I'll type soon!  
  
Ca*rl*y 


	3. Always the brave one

Chapter 3 of:  
Growing up isn't easy  
  
A/N:I decided to make the fanfic take place like the TMNT 2 movie was at,and live action...interesting? Thanks for all the reveiws everyone!  
  
April looked at the clock and back at Casey.  
"Casey..shes been gone for 2 hours!".  
  
"I'll look for her"Casey said running to the closet to get his coat.  
"Becareful"April said as Casey put his coat on.  
He kissed her cheek and went out the door.  
  
April sighed and went to call the police.She would of asked for the turtle's help,but  
they could've been doing training and chilling out.  
  
She dialed the number and they asnwered with a greeting.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you answered! My neice is missing!".  
  
"When was the last time she was seen?"The police asked on the other line.  
  
"5:09 this afternoon.She went to get pizza and its been over 2 hours"April said sounding so   
concerned.  
  
"I see.And what does she look like?"He asked.  
  
"Shes 5'1,dark brown hair.Today she wore it in a ponytail.She has blue eyes.And umm.."April  
said almost sobbing trying to say words."Shes 17 years old".  
  
"Name?".  
  
"Jessica Allison O'Niel"April answered.  
  
"Alright Miss O'Niel,we'll start searching for her right now".  
  
"Thank you so much".  
*~*~*~*~**~*  
Jessica was being carried into a living room.No one else,but the person was there with her.  
  
"Duuuuuuuuude!"A voice said.  
  
"Shut up you mut! I only wanted to help her!"Another voice responded.  
  
"Where did you find her?"Another voice asked.  
  
"She was in the here,in the sewers".  
  
"What the heck could a girl be doing here in the sewers?".  
  
"I think we're being tracked down by the foot".  
  
"It can't be! Shredder's dead!".  
  
"Yeah but thats who was attacking her".  
  
"You were nice to bring her here".  
  
"Ahhhh..."The voice started."I don't do this all the time".  
  
"You did it a few times".  
  
"Yeah but look at this babe dudes!!".  
  
"Gotta admit it,she is pretty good-looking".  
  
"Yeah,but what can we do?".  
  
"Lets get a wash cloth and wake her up".  
  
"Finally pimp head,your making sense!".  
  
~*~*~~**~  
  
Casey drove around a few blocks more.Still no sign of Jessica.  
"Come on Jessie.."He said in a worried tone.Something bad could of happened to her.  
  
He drove around and still no luck.He decided to report it to the news.He didn't want April to give the report though.All he wanted was Jessica back.  
  
Casey drove to the Channel three news studio.  
*~*~~*~*~~  
  
A green hand ran a wet ringed wash cloth over Jessica's forhead.  
  
"Isn't that a cut she has right here?"A voice asked.  
  
"Looks like it,go get the safety kit".  
  
A second later,a green hand put a small banaid on Jessie's forhead.It was just a little cut.  
  
"Is she our age?".  
  
"She looks 17 or 18".  
  
"Maybe shes a orphan".  
  
"She wouldn't be here if she was homeless".  
  
"She could have ran away".  
  
"Well,the only way to find out who she is and wheres shes from,is when she wakes up".  
  
Suddenly,Jessica gave a slight groan.  
  
"Sssssh! Shes waking up!".  
  
Jessica slowly opened her blue crystal eyes.When the blurr disapeared,she saw a green face with a red bandana on.  
  
Her gasp grew slow but it did sound it was gonna be louder.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"Jessica shrieked.  
A turtle with a orange bananda on decided to be friendly."Hi..".  
  
Jessica looked at him and covered her mouth."OH MY GOSH!!!! NIGHTMARE THIS IS A TOTAL NIGHTMARE!!!".  
  
"Nightmare?"A turtle with a blue bananda and a purple bandana asked.  
  
"T-t-ta-ta-ta"Jessica couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Does she speak english?"The turtle with the orange bandana asked.  
  
"I think shes stunned you moron"The turtle with the red bandana on rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey your cute!"The turtle with the orange bandana said.  
  
"This...............is..........a nightmare.."Jessica said shaking her head slow."I know what happened,i was walking to get pizza and that little kid knocked me down and i was out cold".  
  
"Huh?"All four of the turtles asked.  
  
"Its about to get worse.."The turtle with the purple bandana mutterd to the one with the blue.  
  
"What! Is the meaning of this!"A voice came from the room.  
  
"Master Splinter!"The turtles said.  
  
"Oh.......greetings..".  
  
Jessica's eyes grew so wide.Suddenly,her eyes rolled and closed as she fell on the floor once again.  
  
"Hmmmmm........this may take a while"The turtle with the purple bandana said.  
  
Standing there,was a mutant tall rat.No wonder Jessica fainted!   
The turtle with the orange bandana lifted her head and put it on his lap.  
  
"I see she is very surprised.."The rat said as he walked slowly to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm..."Jessica mumbled as her eyes opened but not so open."Make that rat stop talking...".  
  
Master Splinter raised an eyebrow and looked at the turtles.  
  
"What can we do Master?"The turtle with the blue bandana asked.  
  
"Let her rest my sons.When she wakes up,she'll be hungry"Master Splinter said as he stood up.  
  
"Can we keep her Splinter pleeeeeeeeeeeease?!"The turtle with the orange bandana asked with a begging tone.  
  
"Please,no more humans living in our sewers".  
  
"But she's a babe!".  
  
"I agree with you.But she must have a home of her own with her family".  
  
"Awwwww!"The turtle said kicking the couch playfully and walked to watch TV.  
~*~***~*~***~*~  
  
Casey opened the door and found April on the couch.  
  
"I had no luck but i did report it to the News"Casey said taking his coat off.  
  
"Thank goodness...the police said they are searching right now"April said giving a relief sigh.  
  
"I hope we can find her.Lisa and Aaron will never let us see her again"Casey said sitting down next to April.  
  
"Oh i hope that doesn't happen,i just hope Jessie didn't go any where else other than Emilo's".  
"Well she was hungry hun,she couldn't have gone far"Casey said as he put a arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I just hope they find her..".  
  
"So do i April....So do I..".  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. Turtles and more?

Chapter 4 Of  
Growing up Isn't Easy  
  
A/N:Thanks for the reviews everyone! Plus i decided to make the fanfic take  
place where the TMNT II movie took place.Ya know,April's aparment and all.  
That means live action! hehe...so just read and review more!  
~*~*~*  
Professor Perry walked in slowly.He knew that the Shredder   
wasn't going to like the news.  
  
He needed one more ingredient to the ooze he needs for  
The Shredder's plan.Without the ooze flower,it can't be done.  
  
"Master Shredder..."Professor Perry peeked in the room.  
  
The Shredder looked his direction."What is it nooow?".  
  
"Uh...it seems to be a problem sir..i need one more ingredient for the ooze tube"Professor Perry explained.  
  
"WHAT!??"Shredder said standing up from his throne.  
  
"I-I-It's no big deal Master...i'm almost done!"Professor Perry said in a shaky voice.He knew what was going to happen.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT FLOWER!!!!?".  
  
"I-I-It's in the pit that was dug up from the store that just closed sir..i remember them".  
  
"Then starting tomrrow you will find it..."Shredder said in his evil tone.  
  
"Yes...yes Master i promise you!"Professor Perry said.  
  
Professor Perry ran out of the room to go home.  
  
The foot clan came in to tell their master what has happened.  
~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Jessica let out a groan but just a soft groan.She opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Ow..."Jessica said feeling her head."Feel like i got hit by a truck..".  
  
The turtle with the orange bandana looked at her."Hey your awake!".  
  
Jessica's eye grew wide."No no no!".  
  
The turtle looked at her."Whats the matter?".  
  
Jessica gulped and breathed hard."Y-y-y-your...".  
  
"Hey guys! she's awake!"The turtle shouted.  
  
The three turtles looked up from their work.  
  
They walked to the couch but Jessica jumped up to the arm.  
  
"Get away from me!".  
  
The turtle with the blue gave a little chuckle."Relax,we're not  
going to hurt you".  
  
"W-w-what do you want from me!?"Jessica said holding onto the couch.  
  
"We were just trying to help ya kiddo"The turtle with the purple  
said.  
  
"Kiddo!? I'm 17!"Jessica yelled.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY! We're all 18 dudes!"The turtle with the orange  
badana said."Your cute did ya know that?".  
  
"Look umm..."Jessica said putting a pillow down.  
  
The rat walked in,slowly."Are you alright my child?".  
  
Jessica screamed."AHHHHHH!!".  
  
"Please...Please...calm yourself....we're not in any harm"The  
rat said raising a hand.  
  
Jessica quietly sat down."I'm...not dreaming am i?".  
  
"No i'm afraid not"The rat replied.  
  
Jessica cleared her throat.  
  
"Surprised to see Mutants?"The turtle with the purple said with  
his arms out.  
  
"Uh...Huh.."Jessica said looking."You look like turtles".  
  
"Yeah we're the teenage mutant ninja turtles"The turtle with the blue said.  
  
"Ninja?"Jessica asked.  
  
"We fight crime pretty much...".  
  
"Raph saved ya dudette!"The turtle with the orange said pointing to the turtle in the red bandana.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah..."The turtle said waving a hand.  
  
"I really need to get home.."Jessica said standing up."Maybe i'm  
still asleep...".  
  
"Your not dreaming".  
  
"Who are you anyway?!"Jessica said looking at the rat.  
  
"I am Master yoshi..."The rat replied.  
  
"We call him Master Splinter"The turtle with the purple said pointing at him."He trains us".  
  
Jessica dug into her dark blue tight jeans pockets."Shit! i lost my cell phone!".  
  
"Cell phone?"All four of the turtles said.  
  
"I was going to call my Aunt April.."Jessica started.  
  
"APRIL!?"All four the turtles said.  
  
"You know my Aunt April?"Jessica asked with her head tilting."And my Uncle Casey?".  
  
"Yeah shes our good friend.We didn't know about her having a neice"The turtle with the purple said.  
  
"Yeah plus you do look like her a little bit"The turtle with the orange said touching her dark brown straight thick hair.  
  
Jessica hit his hand."Don't touch my hair!".  
  
"Sorry..couldn't resist"The turtle said standing up holding his hands up in the air and walking to the payphone.  
  
Master Splinter forgot to introduce the turtles."Oh i almost forgot...as i trained these turtles i gave them their names".  
  
"Leonardo"Splinter said.Leonardo waved and looked at her.  
  
"Call me Leo for short"He said.  
  
"Donatello"Splinter said as Donatello nodded slowly.  
  
"Most everybody calls me Don or Donny".  
  
"Michaelangelo"Splinter said as the turtle pointed to himself.  
  
"Thats me! Mikey!".  
  
"And...Raphael".  
  
"Uh..call me Raph"The turtle said sitting up.  
  
"Speaking of which.....we never got your name.."Leo said.  
"Oh my name is Jessica...But my friends call me Jess or Jessie"Jessica replied with a smile.  
  
"Nice name"Donatello said nodding.  
  
"Jessica...what a wonderful name..."Mikey said with a sigh.  
  
Three of the turtles watched Mikey."Eh...don't mind him at all..."Leo said waving a hand like'don't watch him'look.  
  
Jessica nodded.  
  
"Its 4:00am Jessie,you should take a nap"Donatello said.  
  
"Yeah,we'll call April and tell her we have you"Leo said standing up.  
  
"Are you sure?"Jessica asked.  
  
"Sure we're sure!"Mikey said grabbing a blanket.  
  
Leo gave her a pillow."Sweet dreams Jessie".  
  
"Night"Jessica said taking the pillow as she watched Leo go to his room.  
  
Mikey walked to the couch."Lay down Jess,don't wanna get cold tonight do ya?".He put the blanket on her as she layed down on the pillow.  
  
"Night Mikey".  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite"He joked as he walked to go to his room.  
  
Raph was about to go to bed as Donny said goodnight to her.  
  
"Raph?"Jessica said.Raph turned around looked at her.  
  
"Uh...thanks for saving me..i could have gotton killed out there"Jessie said.  
  
Raph sighed."No problem.Its my job".  
  
Jessica sighed and layed her head down.She actully met four ninja turtles? Mutants? A tall rat?   
'I must be dreaming'She thought as she closed her eyes.  
*~~**~*~*~*~  
Thats all for now guys! What did ya think? How about the turtles? Will they get along with Jessie? Find out soon!  
  
C*a*r*l*y 


	5. Jessie learns more

Chapter 5 of:  
Growing up Isn't Easy  
April woke up very early that morning.It was only 5:00am.She was worried about Jessica.What if she was stolen from somewhere? Killed out there?  
  
She walked in the living room and turned on the tv.  
She turned on the Channel 6 news.  
  
"We got information from the channel 3 news that a 17 year old teenager is missing since 5:09 last night.Jessica O'Niel was last seen going for pizza at Emilo's Pizza Parlor.2 hours later she never showed up"The woman explained."Shes the niece of Channel 6's news reporter April O'Niel".  
  
April smiled as she knew they would add that fact.She wanted a answer right away.They showed pictures of Jessica on the screen.  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Jessie opened her eyes and sighed.  
'I'm not dreaming'she said in her thoughts.She looked around for the turtles.  
  
As she looked,she heard voices from one of the rooms.  
She got out of the blanket Mikey covered her in.She noticed she was still in her clothes from yesterday.  
  
Her outfit was a tight black sleelves tanktop and her tight blue jeans with the black one inch high boots.  
  
Jessica sighed and decided to check out that noise.She peeked in a room that was decorated with Japaneese drawings and floors.  
  
One of the turtles was practing their moves.She looked to see which one.It was Leonardo.  
  
Leo was doing his kicking skills.Sometimes he would have kicked the boxing bag.He turned around since he realized he was finished.  
  
"Oh...hey Jessie"He greeted with a nice tone."If your hungry,Mikey went out to get pizza".  
  
"Oh i'm fine,i just wanted to know what you were doing.Wheres everyone else?"said Jessica as she strached her head.  
  
"Donatello's doing his experimenting.Raph is out somewhere for a walk"Leonardo explained as he put his weapons away.He put his hand on her back as he led to go out of the room.  
  
"Thanks for everything Leo...I really mean it.I mean,i just don't know how i'm going to get home"Jessica said as she and Leo went to the kicthen.  
  
Leo looked at her and realized she was very pretty.Her hair was dark brown and thick."N-No problem,your April's neice".  
  
Jessica was still looking at him but their glances cut short as a voice shouted.  
  
"Hey ya dudes!!!"Mikey said coming up the steps.  
  
"Hey Mikey"Leo and Jessie said at the same time.Mikey put the pizza on a table.  
  
"Morning Jessica,how did ya sleep?"Mikey said.  
  
"I slept good"Jessica nodded as Mikey listened to her.  
  
"Hey,do you like Pizza?"Mikey asked pointing to the box.  
  
Jessica giggled as Mikey went to get a slice."Yeah,i love it".  
  
"Come get some!".Jessica knew he was right.Her stomach growled since she didn't eat anything last night.  
  
She took a slice and Leo offered her to sit down.  
  
"Sit down,its hard to eat standing up"Leo said pulling out a chair.  
  
Jessica smiled as Leo patted her back.The turtles were acting like she was their child.What was going on?  
  
Donatello walked in and sat down across from her."Hey Jessie".  
  
"Hey Donnie,whats up?"Jessica said after putting her pizza down.  
"Ah nothing much,thanks for asking"Donnie said taking a slice out of the box.  
  
Jessica nodded and smiled.She was enjoying herself pretty much."How long will i stay here?".  
  
"Oh we didn't call April yet,I'll go and call her now"Donnie said getting up and walking to the phone.  
~~****~~*  
  
Professor Perry walked down the big pile of dirt and found one of the ooze flowers.  
  
"Yes...yes..."He said going down to get it."Ah ha!".  
  
He heard foot steps and went to get of the pit,quickly!.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
April went to answer the phone that was ringing in her office at the Channel 6 studios.  
"Hello?"April answered while typing.  
  
"April,hey its Donatello!"Donnie said from the other line.  
"Donnie...hi..."April said a little surprised.  
  
"I wanted to call cause i think we found....Jessica"Donatello said.  
  
"WHAT!? JESSIE!?"April said standing up from her desk.  
  
"We found her last night...well Raph did and we took care of her for the rest of the night".  
  
"Oh thank goodness Donatello...."April said taking deep breaths.  
  
"So when do you want her back?"Donnie asked.  
  
"J-J-Just keep her till i'm done work"April said a little stunned."Thanks so much!".  
  
"No big deal,we're starting to get to know her"Donnie said.  
  
"I'll talk to you later,my boss is calling me"April said fiddling with her pencil.  
  
"Alright,talk to you later"Donatello said hanging up the phone.  
They both hung up the phone.  
  
Mike walked in."Who was that?".  
  
"Oh i called April to tell her we have Jessica"Donnie said walking to read a book.  
  
"So do we keep her?"Mike asked.  
  
"Not a chance Mike"Donnie said waving a hand like he was saying'forget about it'."She belongs to April and Casey".  
"I like her though....she's real nice"Mikey said.  
  
"Yeah she is,plus shes our age too"Donatello said finishing a pizza.  
  
"Remember when Raph said that Jess was attacked by the foot?"Mike asked sitting in the chair.  
  
"Yeah,what about it?".  
  
"Well what if their out there somewhere?"Mike asked."What would the foot want with Jessica?".  
  
"Maybe it was just kids in costumes.We killed the Shredder twice! Remember?"Donnie said.  
  
"You do got a point there dude...but i was just thinking thats all".  
  
"Alright well,as long as we have Jessie and shes safe"Donnie said turning a page in his book.  
  
"Don?"Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah bro?".  
  
"Does this mean i CAN keep Jessie?"Mike asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:I think its turning into a love/friendship story huh? What do you guys think the turtles think about Jessie? Which one likes her? How does he show it? R/R please! 


	6. It Hits Mikey

Chapter 6 of:  
Growing up Isn't Easy  
  
April walked in the apartment door and saw Casey sitting on the couch watching the news.  
  
"Case! Oh thank goodness!"April said dropping her purse onto the kicthen table and walking to the living room.  
  
"What is it April?"Casey said standing up.  
"Donatello called me.."April said out of breath.  
  
"And?"Casey said.  
"They...found her"April said catching her breath.  
  
"The turtles found Jessie?".  
April nodded and took deep breaths.  
  
Casey laughed and smiled."Thats great! Where is she?".  
"Oh,i'm about to go get her in the sewers in a minute"April said going to get ready to pick up Jessica."My goodness thank god shes alright!".  
  
"Calm down"Casey said following her."Shes not dead".  
  
April sighed and knew he was right."I know...its just...we're trying to let Jessie have a good vacation here.Then she'll be all grown up and...".  
  
"Jessie knows what she wants to be and how to do it"Casey said."That kid has a good head on her shoulders".  
  
"Then shes been growing up now"April said as Casey nodded."Well i better get going to the turtles".  
  
"Hey if they did anything to her,tell me!"Casey said pointing to her as she made her way to the door.  
  
April laughed and looked at him on her way out."I will".  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikey and Donnie were dancing to the music on the radio as Raph and Leo played board games.  
  
Jessica was talking with Splinter in his area.  
  
"You have no one to go to? No Parent?"Splinter asked.  
"Oh yeah,i have parents.Its just..."Jessica started but then started to hesitate.  
  
Splinter was waiting for her answer.  
  
"Their getting divorced....and my mom called Aunt April and told me to come here.My parents thought i should get out for a few months"Jessica explained.  
  
"I see.....so far you have been getting out"Splinter said.  
"Yeah i guess"Jessica laughed looking up."Thanks to the turtles".She looked out the window and saw Mikey and Donnie dancing.  
  
"How does it feel to have them around 24/7?"Jessie asked giggling.  
  
"24/7?"Splinter asked not knowing what she meant.  
  
"Yeah like...having them around 24 hours,7 days a week".  
  
"Hmmm...well....they can be a handful sometimes.But they can be good heros.."Splinter said.  
  
"How did you all meet my Aunt April?"Jessica asked as Splinter looked at her.  
  
"April reacted to the same way you did when you first saw all of us..."Splinter started."Raph saved her from the subway when ninja's attacked her".  
  
Jessica smiled."Just like how Raph saved me".  
  
"Yes...that is correct"Splinter nodded slowly."I'm sorry about your parents Jessie".  
  
"Me too"Jessica said with her eyes wided for a second."Aunt April and Uncle Casey are the only ones in my family who don't drive me nuts".  
  
"They love you".  
  
"Of course they do.I love them too"Jessica smiled.  
  
Meanwhile,Mikey and Donnie were still dancing.  
  
"Hey Donnie,when's April's coming over?"Mikey asked with his head swaying as he was turning.  
  
"She should be here in a few moments.She had to work"Donnie replied moving with the music.  
  
Suddenly,a slow song came on.It sounded like a good tune to sing"Jessie".  
  
"Oh Jesssssssssssssssie"Mikey started to sing."I loooooooooove yoooooou".  
  
Raph started to crack up as Leo and Donnie said"huh?".  
  
"Mikey i think she could hear ya!"Donnie said.  
  
"Jessssssssssssssie.....pleeeeeeeeeeeease try to fooooooorgive meeeeeee"Mikey continued to sing with the man on the radio.  
  
Donatello sighed and put his hands up in the air."I give up".  
  
"Oh Jessie......Jesssssssssie......when your not with me.......i'm bluuuuuuuuuue".  
  
Raph chuckled as he watched his brother and looked at Leo."Your not the only one".  
  
Leonardo shook his head."April's not gonna like this".  
  
"Taaaaaaaake myyyyyyy haaaaaaaand...."Mikey said with the guy on the radio.  
  
"Who taught him these words anyway?"Raph asked looking at Leo.Leonardo shrugged to reply.  
  
"Oh i don't know...but Mikey's gone nuts"Leo sighed.  
  
"Someone's crushing on my neice?"A voice said from the ladder entrence.  
  
"April!"The four turtles said and ran up to greet her.  
  
Jessica realized her Aunt was here! She got up and went to see her.  
  
After four hugs from the guys,April was ready to see Jessie.  
  
"Wheres Jessica?"April asked looking around.  
  
"Aunt April!"Jessica yelped.  
  
"Jessica!"April said running to her neice."Oh thank goodness!".  
They both hugged real tight and the turtles watched.  
  
"H-H-how did you?"April said trying to get the words out.  
  
"My charm bracelet broke and i went down to get it.."Jessica said trying to explain.  
  
"Oh who cares!"April said hugging Jessie."Your alright..".  
Jessica let go of April and mumbled to her."Get me out of here,please".  
  
April smiled and saw Splinter."Hello Splinter".  
  
"Miss O'Niel..."Splinter said."Nice to see you.I had a nice chat with Jessica".  
  
April looked at Jessica and smiled."Oh really...".  
Everyone looked at Mike and noticed the radio was still on.  
  
"Jessssssssssie.....oh Jessssssssssie..."Mikey was still singing.  
  
Splinter picked up a book and threw it at Mikey."Michaelangelo!!".  
  
Mikey jumped and turned around turning off the radio."Oh hey April! I see you found Jessica!".  
  
"Yes i have and i need her back"April said putting a arm around her shoulder and hugged her.  
  
"Awwww man"All of the turtles said.Some of them said"Aw man,does she have to?",or"Now? awww man".  
  
"You'll see her again,I promise"April said as Jessica went to the steps.  
  
"Bye guys,and thanks for everything"Jessica said waving to everyone.  
  
"How long is she staying?"Leo asked April outloud.  
"For a few months Leonardo"April said answering back over her shoulder as Jessica started to climb the bars.  
  
All of the turtles sighed and Master Splinter watched them.  
"Working already my sons?".  
  
"Well It was fun while it lasted"Donatello said with shrug going to his work.  
  
"I wonder if we'll see her again"Leonardo said."Shes very interesting".  
  
"Interesting?"Raph asked."Huh? How can she be interesting?".  
  
"I don't know...when i look into her eyes i see her being a sweet person"Leo replied.  
  
"And that she is"Splinter said slowly.  
  
"Your not crushing on her are you...."Donatello was about to ask.  
  
"Me!? Crush on Jessica!?"Leo said pointing to himself."Noooooo! Shes just a friend".  
  
"What about you Mikey?"Raph asked looking at him.But Mikey was daydreaming on the couch."Mikey! Mikey!".  
  
"Huh?"Mikey said looking at the turtles."Oh...yeah i want pepperoni on mine".  
  
Leo and Donnie smiled and walked to go to do their work.  
  
Donnie mumbled to Leo."Gotta admit it,Jessie is pretty hot".  
  
"Yeah she is.But i don't know if..".  
  
"Yeah,we all have feelings for her i think"Donnie said.  
  
"Can't help it huh?"Leo crossed his arms.  
  
"Nope"Donnie replied sitting at his desk."Nope...".  
****!*!**!~~~**~*~*~*~  
  
The Shredder watched Professor Perry pour the ooze into the tube where the machine was.  
  
"Oh oh oh!"The Shredder started."This is brillant! Fantasic!".  
  
Professor Perry pretended to smile.He knew what the plan was and what the creatures would look like.  
  
The ooze went through the tubes and into the machine.Suddenly,it all started to shake.Everyone including Shredder stepped back.  
  
After a few seconds of shaking,it stopped.The Shredder smiled as he watched the door open.  
  
The creatures stepped out of the machine.It was huge mutant spike turtle,and a large brown beast.  
  
"YESSSSSS!!"Shredder said raising his fist."My plan is done!!".  
  
The mutant spike turtle went to hug Shredder.  
"What!"He said as the monster hugged him.  
  
Professor Perry cleared his throat as he watched."Uh sir..it seems that they are still babies".  
  
"They dont look like it"Shredder said.  
  
"I think the ooze caused that Master".  
  
"Well i'm going to have to train them"Shredder said.  
*~~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~~* 


	7. Danger's ahead

Chapter 7 of:  
Growing up Isn't Easy  
  
Jessica smiled as she saw Casey in the kicthen.  
"Uncle Casey!"She yelped as she ran to go to him.  
  
"Jessie!"Casey said giving her a huge hug."My god your alright".  
"Feels so good to be home"Jessie said smiling.  
  
"What happened Jess?"April said putting a hand on the counter.  
"Well um...i was walking to get pizza...and then my bracelet broke"Jessica explained."Then all of sudden i was being attacked when i got into the sewers...thats when one of the turtles saved me".  
  
"Which one was it?"April asked.  
  
"Raph"Jessica smiled at April.April laughed since she remembered he saved her too.  
  
"Wooow...what a adventure"Casey said as he laughed.  
  
"Aunt April...how come you never told me about them?"Jessica asked.  
  
"Well Jessie.."Casey said."People won't like the way they look...so you were lucky to be down the sewers to see them".  
  
"Just because their turtles?"Jessica said raising a eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah thats exactly the answer"April said nodding."They won't hurt anybody though".  
  
"They are pretty cool".  
  
"There more than cool...their...whats the word hun?"Casey said looking for a word but looked at April.  
  
"There the turtles"April smiled looking at Casey.  
  
"Right.."Casey nodded slowly.  
  
April sighed and looked at Jessica."Did they feed you?".  
  
Jessica laughed at that comment."They sure did".  
  
"Pizza"April said walking to the fridge.Jessica knew she was right.Although,she missed the guys already.  
  
"Will i ever see those guys again?".  
  
"Of course,maybe even sooner than you think"Casey replied walking to go upstairs.  
  
"Is he right about that?"Jessica asked April and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah he is...the turtles are always coming over here"April said closing one of the cabinets.  
  
Jessica chuckled and shook her head.She got up and walked into the living room to watch tv.  
~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Shredder,Professor Perry and the foot were in a parking lot of New York.  
  
"You see...i think the more the eat,the more they grow into adults"Professor Perry explained to the Shredder.  
  
"I see.."Shredder said watching the mutants bite into steal.  
  
"Uh.."Professor Perry said as he watched the mutants bite into trash."What do you want to do next Master?".  
  
"Make them destroy the turtles"Shredder ordered.  
  
"I might have a plan Shredder"Professor Perry suggested.  
  
Master Shredder just glared at him.He wanted to know the plan.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Jessica woke up the next morning and streched in her bed.  
She smiled as she remembered the last two days.  
  
She wore white bell bottom heart PJ bottoms with a tight red tank top.She walked downstairs to see if anyone was up.  
  
April was cooking breakfast."Morning Jess".  
  
Jessica gave a silent yawn."Morning Aunt April".  
  
"Have a good night sleep?"April said turning the pancakes.  
  
"Yeah...no bad dreams.."Jessica smiled sitting down at the table.  
  
"Thats a start"Casey said walking downstairs.  
  
"Morning"April said.  
  
Jessica yawned again."What do the turtles do during the day?".  
  
"Gonna have to wait to come to us"April said putting plates on the table.  
  
"Probaly munching on grub"Casey joked eating from his plate.  
  
"They suddenly became my friends"Jessie said with her eyes wided as she was saying'wow'."I never thought in my life i would have those kinds of friends".  
  
"My thoughts exactly"April shrugged bring the syrup to the table.  
  
"So what can we do today?"Jessica asked.  
  
"I got a report to do at 10:00"April said looking at the clock.  
  
"Whats the story?"Casey said as Jessica began eating.  
  
"Its about a kind of flower scientists are using.Its going to be part of Health Watch"April explained looking at papers through her breifcase.  
  
Jessie and Casey looked at each other and back at April.  
  
"Well i have to work.So i guess your on your own"Casey said looking at Jessica.  
  
"Really?"Jessica asked with surprise.  
  
"Unless you want to come with me"April suggested to Jessie.  
  
"Sure! I'd liked that"Jessica smiled and drank her juice."What time is it?".  
  
"8:30"April replied looking at her watch.  
  
"Can i take a shower now?"Jessica asked getting off the chair.  
  
"Yeah go ahead,i already took one"April nodded as she watched Jessie go upstairs.  
  
"I'll take one after you leave"Casey said.  
  
April nodded and went to gather her things.  
~*~*~**~~**~*~*~~*~~~*~**~~*~**~~*~*  
  
Raph was eating pizza from a pizza box.  
  
"Gosh...i do hope Jessie goes out today"Raph said putting down the box.  
  
"Why?"Donnie said coming to the table.  
  
"Because.."Raph started with a chuckle."Theres something about her i know,that the foot wants her with".  
  
"Thats what Mikey was trying to tell me"Donnie said with a sigh."I told you,we killed the Shredder".  
  
"Hey thats my line!"Raph said pointing to his brother.  
  
"Well its the truth.."Donnie said sitting down next to Raph.  
  
Leonardo decided to join in the conversation."Well if we killed him,then someone is haunting Jessica down".  
  
"Thats right Leo.."Donnie said getting the idea."No wonder why she was in the sewers being attacked".  
  
"Yeah but why the sewers? We live down here!"Raph said.  
  
"Then they must think she would be with us".  
  
"She was.."Leo said looking down the floor."Do you think we should tell April?".  
  
"Nah..that would give her a scare"Donatello said shaking her head."We're just going to have to track them down before they track...our Jessie".  
  
"Our Jessie?"Raph said."Hey shes mine!".  
  
"No shes mine!"Leo said pointing to himself.  
  
"Hey i'm the one that saved her!"Raph shouted pushing Leonardo.  
  
"Yeah but I'm the one who makes her laugh!"Mikey said walking in pointing to himself also."And i fed her!".  
  
"That doesn't prove it!"Raph shouted.  
  
"Sons!"Master Splinter said slamming his weapon on the table near the couch.  
  
The four turtles looked at him.  
  
"Jessica is your friend"Splinter said looking at them."Shes in danger!".  
  
"Hes right.."Leonardo said looking at them."We need to find the foot".The turtles started to argue about their opinon.  
  
"SILENCE!"Master Splinter shouted banging his weapon on the ground.  
  
"Yes Master.."All four of them said sadly and went to do their seperate things.  
  
"Master.."Donatello started to ask."If the foot does get Jessie,what will happen? What do they want?".There was a pause for a moment.  
  
"Sons..I'm sorry..but...they want to kill her..".  
~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
A/N:Uh oh! Trouble! What would the foot want with Jessie? Why are the guys acting like this? Do they care? R/R and give me answers! Love you all! (lol i'm in a lil too good mood so....oh heck well i'm just glad ya'll like my story!). 


	8. Shredder's come back

Chapter 8 of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
April was organizing the wires at the Channel 6 news van.Jessica was watching her.  
  
"Do you need help?"Jessie asked.She noticed that she was having trouble.  
  
"Uh yeah.."April said holding one end of the wires."Hold this and i'll be right back to fix it".April walked to the camera near where she was going to interview Professor Perry.  
  
Jessica looked around and waited for April to come back.April walked back to her and then the wires were fixed.  
  
"Alright Jessica,just umm.."April said thinking where to stay at."Come behind the camera".  
  
"Whose looking after the house?"Jessica asked putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"Next door,the Petersons?"April smiled and walked to go to work.Jessica sighed and shrugged while she walked to follow April.  
  
Someone dressed in black peeked behind the van and watched Jessie walk behind the camera.  
**~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~  
  
The turtles walked down the sewers existing from their lair.  
"Aw shellfish.."Raph said walking down with his head low."They want to kill Jessica".  
  
"Hey we don't know that yet"Mikey said pointing to Raph.  
  
"Splinter has to be right Mikey..he knows"Leonardo said.  
  
Mikey sighed and looked at all three."What are we gonna do now?".  
  
"Find the foot"Leonardo said."Lets go!".  
  
Raph opened the sewer top and climbed up.He realized it was daylight."Hey you guys!".  
  
Donnie climbed up."Oh dude...its still daylight".He looked around and saw April reporting a news story."Hey guys! Look its April!".  
  
"Wheres Mike?"Leonardo said climbing up.  
  
"I thought he followed you"Raph said looking at Leo.  
"He was a minute ago.."Leonardo said straching his green bold head.  
  
"Hey dudes!"They heard Mikey's voice.When Mikey climbed up,he held up a cell phone.He waved it in the air since he wasn't all the way up yet." I think I found Jessie's cell phone!".  
  
Donatello,Raph and Leo shook their heads as they groaned.  
"Is April done yet?"  
  
"Yeah i think"Donnie replied as they walked to April.  
  
April noticed the guys standing there."Hey!".  
  
The turtles watched April walk up to them."What are you guys up to?".  
  
"Uh...just... uh.."Donnie said trying to make a lie.  
"Hanging around"Mike finished Donatello's sentence.  
  
"Yeah what he said"Donatello said looking at Mikey.  
  
"Jessica's here with me"April said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah?"Leonardo said."Can we see her?".  
  
"Sure,shes in the van"April said walking to go to interview people.  
  
"Come on,lets go see her for a change"Donatello said.They all walked to the Channel 6 news van."Jess?".  
  
Jessica looked up from the front seat and looked at them."Hey guys!".  
  
Jessie went to the back and sat down with them."What are you guys doing?".  
  
"We're just trying to find the guys who kidnapped you"Leonardo said.  
  
"Do you have to?"Jessie asked as she looked at Donnie.  
  
"Pretty much..."Donatello said."We may know them and their master".  
  
"Just be careful"Raph said to her as he looked at her.  
  
"I will"Jessica said smiling."I promise".  
  
"Well we're gonna go out and look"Leo said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Be careful guys"Jessie said watching them with concern.  
  
"We will"All four of them said as they jumped off the van.  
~*~**~**~****~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The turtles went back to the sewers and waited till it was dark.Later,The Shredder was training the monsters Professor Perry created.  
  
"Hmmmm..."Shredder said looking at the as they ate."They seem to be wild more than they were before".  
  
"Like i said before..my plan will work"Professor Perry said weakily.He didn't want to do the plan.  
  
Just then,the foot clan walked in the building."Master".  
  
"Did you find them?"Shredder said looking at them.  
  
"Yes Master but..."One of them said."There seems to be a girl with them".  
  
"Miss O'Niel..we already dealed with her"Shredder replied.  
  
"No Master...i think this girl has a relation to her"Another of the ninja's said."She seems like shes part of a plan we can do".  
  
Shredder just stared at his foot clan.  
  
"They may know we're following them Master".  
  
"That doesn't matter"The Shredder said walking around."We must find this girl".  
  
"Yes Master...but what about the turtles?"One of the ninja's asked.  
  
"Look after them too....find the girl...and that way...they will come find us!!!"Shredder said."Hahahahahaahaha!".He did his evil laugh.  
*~**~**~~**~***~~**~*~*~  
  
Jessica walked in the apartment a few hours later.April had to go to the store for food.  
  
Jessie grabbed her pack of gum from her purse and went to watch tv.  
  
She turned it on and watched cartoons on Cartoon Network.Nothing else was on but baby shows since it was a weekday.  
  
The phone rang and she went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?".  
  
"Kiki here"Her best friend Kayla said.  
  
"Kay! Oh my gosh,i haven't talked to you in days"Jessie said with a smile.  
  
"Well i was in Jersey for a while with my cousins.Anything new happen?"Kayla asked.  
  
"Well not really.....Uncle Casey and Aunt April are okay.I mean they even let me go places by myself"Jessie explained.She didn't want to mention the turtles,or how she was attacked.  
  
"Wish i had parents like that"Kayla said shaking her head."Well your a year older than I am,thats a point".  
  
"Yeah i guess...."Jessica said."I'm here by myself.Uncle Casey is working and Aunt April is at the store".  
  
"Quiet isn't it?"Kayla said with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah...a little too quiet"Jessie said with a 'something fishy'look.  
  
"You should watch the..."Kayla said chatting.Meanwhile,someone,or people were peeking through the window of the apartment.  
  
"........and some dumb band guy said he wasn't dating that bitch"Kayla ended."But what do you think?".  
  
"I hate that.I don't know if i will watch it? "Jessica said with a chuckle."He can date anyone and i don't care".  
  
"And thats the truth..."Kayla continued.Someone was climbing into the window of Jessie's room.  
  
"So i checked the website and it said it was shutdown"Kayla said.Jessie heard a noise from her room.  
  
Jessica held the speaker on the phone and listened carefully.All she heard was the tv sounds and nothing else.  
  
"Hello? Jess? You there?".  
  
"Oh i thought i heard something"Jessica said in the phone.  
  
"Its New York,what else could you hear?"Kayla said with a laugh.  
  
"Uncle Casey doesn't come home till in 25 minutes"Jessie said checking her watch.  
  
"Umm...I gotta go now,my mom is calling"Kayla said.  
  
"Alright,call me in two days"Jessie said ready to hang up.  
  
"Sure,bye".  
  
"Bye"Jessica hung up the phone.She looked around the house and saw nothing but the tv cartoons.  
  
She heard a"bump"from upstairs.To her surprise,it stopped.She went to throw out her gum and get a drink of water.  
  
When she wasn't looking,someone dressed in black walked very slowly and quietly down the steps.Jessica was pouring a glass of water as she dropped ice cups in it.  
  
The someone walked slowly up behind her as she began to drink from the glass.  
  
Someone put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm!!!!"Jessica shrieked as she jumped and tried to get out of the arms.  
  
It was the foot clan.One of the ninja's held her as he watched another one of the ninja's look around the house and pulled out his weapons.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"Jessica's voice echoed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~  
  
Splinter was mediating in his room and it was all quiet.  
Suddenly,a voice came into his thoughts.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!".  
  
Splinter opened his eyes quickly,and went to tell the turtles what he heard.  
  
"Sons.."Splinter said walking slowly outside of his room.  
  
"We're about to go out now Master"Leonardo said walking up slowly.  
  
"My sons...listen to me.."Splinter said hardly getting the idea back.  
  
"Whats wrong?"Donatello asked walking next to Leo.Mikey and Raph joined in.  
  
"Master whats wrong?".  
  
"My sons...i fear for Jessica.."Splinter said slowly.  
  
"W-W-What? Shes fine,she could be with April"Raph said.  
  
"I was meditating in my room and i heard a voice..."Splinter said looking at all four."I know Its Jessica calling for help..".  
  
Leonardo looked at Mikey."Oh nooooo! The foot clan!".  
  
"Does this mean..."Donatello said watching Leo look up at the bars to climb.  
  
"I'm afraid so Don..."Leonardo said."The Shredder...is back...".  
  
"Well what are we waiting for!?"Raph yelled walking up near Leo and looked at everyone."Lets go and save Jessie!".  
  
Mikey and Don climbed up the bars right after Leo and Raph climbed up.  
~*~*~**~~**~*~**~*~~*~~**~  
  
A/N:Hmmmm....what do you guys think? Scary? What will happen in your opinon? I'll type soon! 


	9. No wonder they took her!

Chapter 9 of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
A/N:Thanks for the reviews everybody! I love getting them! and to answer one of your questions:My fanfic takes place during the second movie but i added Casey in.I'm thinking of making the sequel,and it'll probaly take place during the Next Mutation series(I don't think I will add Venus since Jessie is already a love intrest for the guys).  
I will only make it if you guys want it,so in your reviews you can tell me what you want!  
Casey opened the door to the apartment.  
"Hey Jess! I got the t-shirt you wanted!"Casey said opening the door.Then he gasped.The whole apartment was in pieces!   
  
The windows were broken.The curtains were ripped.The food in the fridge in cans were smashed and broken.He noticed a glass pieces on the floor and it looked like water dripping from the counter.  
  
Casey had a very frighten face."Oh shit...".  
Meanwhile outside of the apartment,April was carrying her bag of grocieries and walked into the building.April knew Casey was home already,so she just knocked on the door.  
  
"Case? I need to come in"April said.  
  
"April.."Casey said opening the door.She saw the look on his face.  
  
"Whats wrong?"She asked fast and entered quickly.She dropped the bags as she saw the house."Oh nooooooooo!".  
  
She turned and looked at Casey."W-W-wheres Jessie!?".  
  
"I don't know.."Casey said almost in tears."Call the police....".  
April dialed on the phone 911.She knew that there had to be a search party.  
  
The police answered."Hello?".  
  
"Yes umm.."April said."This is April O'Niel...it seems like my neice is missing again".  
  
"What happened?"The policewoman asked.  
  
"My apartment is all trashed up.I think someone kidnapped her"April explained looking around the house.  
  
"We'll go all around Miss O'Niel".  
  
"Thank you,very much"April said hanging up the phone.She went to help Casey clean up the mess.  
~**~***~~**~*~~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
The turtles walked around Professor Perry's lab.  
"Find clues guys.."Donatello said looking around.  
  
"Oooh..."Mikey said looking around as the three did the same."I miss Jessica..".  
  
"Don't we all"Leonardo said looking around the cieling."Find anything yet?".  
  
"Not yet..."Donatello said looking at him.  
  
"Look!"Mikey said picking up a piece of glass from a ooze tub.  
  
"What the hell is it?"Raph said walking up to Mikey.  
  
Leonardo picked up another peice."Mikey,give that piece".  
  
Mikey handed Leo the glass.Leonardo put the glass together.It spelled"TGRI"all together.  
  
"Huuuuuhhh?"All four of the turtles said together.  
  
"Isn't this..."Raph said.  
  
"Yeah it is...."Donatello said."The ooze that we were grown with".  
  
"How could this be.."Leo asked with a shock.  
  
"Is this a clue?"Mikey asked.  
  
"Yeah Mikey...Maybe the Shredder's using the ooze"Donatello predicted.  
  
"Thats right Don..and we need to find him!"Leo said.  
  
"Wait a second,lets collect this and give it back to Splinter"Donatello said gathering it up.  
  
"Hurry!"Raph said helping getting it all."Jessie probaly can't hold much longer!".  
~~**~*~*~~*~*~**~*~  
The Shredder stood at his throne as the foot dragged Jessie in.Jessica ketp on arguing to let her go.  
  
"Grrrr!!"Jessica said trying to get away from their grip."Let me go idiot faggots!!".  
  
"Hmmm...."Shredder smiled."Miss O'Niel...".  
  
"Thats Jessica Allison O'Niel to you bastard!!!"Jessica shouted.  
  
"Jessica.."Shredder said with a evil laugh."Just the person i wanted to see".  
  
"Who are you and what do want from me!?"Jessica asked with a angry tone.  
  
"Shredder is back.."He said in a low tone.  
  
"Oh kiss my ass"Jessica said puncing the ninja with her elbow and he fell on the floor.  
  
"Oooh...tough gal..."Shredder said.  
  
"Your the ones who attacked me!"Jessie said as one of the ninja's held her.  
  
"Good guess..".  
  
"What do you want from me?"Jessica asked.  
  
"Your just an object Jessica..The turtles will be gone by the time they mess with my..."Shredder explained."Muuuutttaaaaants!".  
  
Jessica gulped."Wheres the turtles when you need em'?...".  
~~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Splinter looked at the turtles."Show it to me".  
  
Leonardo gave Splinter the pieces of the tube.Splinter put them together.Just like at the lab,it said"TGRI".  
  
"This...is like the ooze tube you all walked in"Splinter said surprised."Did you find any clues on Jessie?".  
  
Donatello,Raph and Leo shook their heads and looked at Mike.  
  
"Well um..."Mikey said walking up.He held out a charm bracelet."I remember Jess telling April her bracelet broke".  
  
"Well thats a start.."Splinter said nodding.Splinter noticed the looks on their faces."What is it my sons?".  
  
"I'm worried about Jessie"Donnie said looking up.  
  
"So am I..."Raph said looking down."Who knows what they could do to her".  
  
Splinter sighed."You must go and find her".  
  
The four turtles got up and went out again for the search of the Shredder.  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~  
  
Meanwhile at Jessie's home at the apartment,April and Casey were giving information.  
  
"I have no idea how this could happen"April said to a police cop."Shes almost 18".  
  
"We have had these problems before April.She can't be any where far"Police man said.  
  
"Thank you"April said walking to Casey.  
  
"You don't think shes dead do you?"April asked.  
  
"Naw...she should be fine.You know her,she loves to go out"Casey replied shaking his head.  
  
"You never know"April said looking down.  
~*~*~*~**~**~*~~**~*~**~**~*~*~~* 


	10. Time for more crime

Chapter 10 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
The turtles walked around a highway where they knew where the Shredder was hiding.  
  
They would breath and breath as they walked so far away.  
  
"Leo.."Raph said."Where we going?".  
  
"Splinter told me where he felt The Shredder is"Leonardo said walking looking straight ahead.  
  
"Then where is it?"Donatello asked.  
  
"Just follow me..."Leonardo said.He sounded very angry since the Shredder caused them so much trouble.  
  
As the three followed him,they all stopped on their tracks and listened.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?"Mikey said prepairing for a crime battle as he held up his weapon.  
  
"Yeah...like a big bump.."Donnie replied nodding as he looked around with his bo ready.  
  
"Whoever it is..."Raph said."I'm ready for it..".  
  
There was a silence and no sound has been made.  
  
"Aw man"The turtles said.  
  
Suddenly,they realized they got caught in a net when they were caught in it.  
  
"Whooaaaa dude!"Mikey said in a scared tone."How did this happen?".  
  
"I don't know...but i bet its the Shredder!"Leonardo said angrily.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU JACKASS!?"Raph shouted."I'M ALL READY FOR YA!!".  
  
"Raph calm down!"Donnie said looking at Raph.  
  
"Well when are we getting started!?".  
  
They heard an evil laugh."Hahahahahahahhahahaha!".  
  
Entered The Shredder with a huge smile and laughed."Turtles.....we meet again!".  
  
Leonardo got even more mad."Shredder!!".  
  
"Yes...Yes.."Shredder said."I'm very happy to...KILL you again!".  
  
"What did you do with Jessica!!?"Raph asked loudly.  
  
"Thats not in my concern"Shredder said looking at the net they were in.  
  
"Its in our concern!"Mikey said raising fist.  
  
"I don't think so!"Shredder yelled as he was getting ready.  
  
"Let her go Shredder!"Raph said trying to get out of the net.  
  
"NEVER!"Shredder laughed enjoying the argument."Release Tokka and Razar!".  
  
The foot clan opened the door to let the creatures out to destroy the turtles.  
  
Tokka just walked around and made noises.  
  
"Tokka!"Shredder shouted as the foot clan released the turtles off the net.The four fell and slowly got up wondering what was going on.  
  
Donatello got out his Bo and went to Tokka."Come on spikey!".  
  
He hit the BO at Tokka but nothing happened.The bo shook from hitting the big spike turtle.  
  
"Work out much?"Donatello asked.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiii YI!!"Leo said trying to kick the beast."Owwww..".  
  
"You alright bro?"Donnie asked helping Leonardo up.  
  
"Yeah.."Leo said rubbing his head."I think we need to keep trying..".  
  
Raph was really loosing his temper and kicked Tokka in the stomach."Ah Ha!".  
  
"Wow Bro!"Mikey laughed as he watched Raph."I just loooove your temper!".  
  
"Thanks Mikey!"Raph said kicking one of the foot clan ninjas.  
  
"God i loooove being a tuuuuuuuuuurtle!"Mikey shouted before kicking Razar.  
  
Razar and Tokka became weak.The Shredder really wanted to give up.Professor Perry went to take the creatures into the shack but they tied him up in the shack.  
  
So the turtles began to fight the foot.The ninja's got really weak as well.The turtles looked up but the Shredder wasn't around.  
  
"Where did he go?"Leo asked.  
  
"Lets just go and find the professor"Donnie said putting his weapons away.The four of them walked into the shack.  
  
Raph untapped the Professor and set him free.  
  
"Thank you so much"Professor Perry said as he brushed himself off."I don't know how i can stand here talking to...mutant turtles".  
  
"Its no problem Professor Perry"Donatello said reading the tag on his white lab coat.  
  
"What are you all setting for?"Professor Perry asked.  
  
"We're trying to get the Shredder....he has our ooze tubes and our.."Leonardo started to explained."He has our good friend Jessica".  
  
"I need to go back to my lab"Professor Perry said.Mikey wanted to help him and knew the others would agree.  
"How about we take you there? Ya know..for your safety"Mikey explained.  
  
"Yeah,after all you are a nice guy"Donatello said nodding looking at Mikey.  
"Well.."Professor Perry said thinking for a moment."Alright...If you want I can give you more information about Shredder's plan".The turtles just stared at him and looked at each other.  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~  
  
April screamed."What!!?".  
  
Splinter raised a hand.He had visted Casey and April to tell them what happened to Jessica.  
  
"Splinter....you gotta be kidding"Casey said with his eyes wided so big.  
  
"No...I never tell a lie Casey"Splinter said.  
  
"Whats going to happen?"April asked worriedly.  
  
"The turtles are on their way to save her"Splinter explained.  
  
"Oh my goodness.."April said almost in tears and looked at Casey.  
  
"I would of gone out there.."Casey said.  
  
"Its too dangerous"April said pointing to him."I'm not loosing two people in my family".  
  
Casey shrugged and sat down again."How are we gonna know they saved her?".  
  
Splinter looked at Casey."I will feel it...don't worry...".  
  
"Might as well suffer.."April said standing up."The police are out looking for her".  
  
"I'm sorry.."Splinter said.  
  
"Oh no Splinter its not your fault at all.."Casey said patting his back."Its just we're worried".  
  
Splinter nodded slowly.April went to make some tea.  
  
"Want some Tea Master Splinter?".  
~~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shredder walked in angrily."Darn!!".  
  
The foot clan followed him inside."What do we do now?".  
  
"We still have Jessica for the turtles to come closer.."Shredder said looking at them.  
  
"Do we kill her?"One of the ninja's asked.  
  
"I'm being fair this time.."Shredder said in his tone."Except I know I will murder her..".  
  
"Master....Don't we do that?"Another one of the ninja's said.  
  
"No..you just bother the turtles...I will deal with Jessica.."Shredder said in his evil voice.  
  
"Yes Master"All the ninja's bowed to him and went to practice.  
~~**~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~  
  
Professor Perry typed on the computer to help the turtles with their problem.  
"The last time I was measuring the ooze,I know it was accapable to make more mutants"Professor Perry explained."Shredder made me bring a snapping turtle and the beast was just invented by itself".  
  
"So thats how they got to be bigger than us"Leonardo said who was standing next to the computer.  
  
"Yeah...even that turtle.."Mikey said shaking his head.  
  
"Also thats why they are so strong and hard to defeat"Professor Perry explained again."I'd say the ooze I was experimenting was the wrong one I took from my lab..or i would say the foot".  
  
"Whats Shredder's plan?"Donatello asked was sitting next to him.Professor Perry typed on the computer again for research.  
  
"Shredder wants to creature more mutants to destroy you.Thats what he was using me for"He said pointing to himself.  
  
"Now what about Jessie?"Leo asked.Raph stopped pacing around the room and walked up to everyone at the computer.  
  
"Jessica is part of the plan.Thats why the foot kidnapped her from her Aunt's apartment.Shredder is only using her for you to get closer"Professor Perry said as he typed.  
  
"He better not lay one finger on her.."Mikey said angrily but then thought for a moment."Or a leg...or thigh..".  
  
Everyone else ingored him and just listened.  
"They aren't gonna hurt her are they?"Donnie asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"Well.."Professor Perry started."I'm afraid they might.Its what they wanted to do just to get to you".  
  
"April's gonna kill us!!"Raph shouted throwing his arms in the air and walked around more.  
  
"April doesn't even know!"Leo said to Raph as he stood up.  
  
Professor Perry sighed and turned his chair around."Well thats about all the information we have".  
  
"We're gonna have to go back to the shack"Leonardo said."I know they are also hiding in the other huge shack next to it".  
  
"Then lets get going"Donatello said and looked at Professor Perry."Thanks for everything".  
  
"Ah..No problem...just a sorry for what i've caused".  
  
"We might come back"Leo said as they walked to the exist."See you later!".The turtles left and Professor Perry blinked.  
  
Did he just help mutant turtles?  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:awwww! *grabs a tissue* You like my story! You actully like it! I'm so proud...a big thanks to all the fans! *sniff*  
Anyway,how did you like this chapter? Do you think the Shredder will hurt Jessie? I'll add soon! 


	11. What have they done!

Chapter 11 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
Jessica was laying asleep in her trapped room.She hadn't had anything to eat or drink.  
  
When she woke up,she streched and remembered what happened.The foot clan locked her in this room.  
  
"Heh.."She said a soft chuckle."They actully think they can scare me".  
  
The Shredder walked in slowly."Jessica...Your almost close to my plan".  
  
"Yeah I'd like see that happen"Jessie said in her cranky voice."Your such an ass".  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"Shredder shouted coming closer to her bed.  
  
"I'd said.."Jessie said ready to shout."YOUR SUCH AN....ASS!!!".  
  
"YOUR GETTING SO CLOSER TO BEING DESTROYED YOUNG LADY!"Shredder shouted.  
  
"Sound like my mom...go ahead"Jessica said smiling.  
  
"Ahh.."Shredder said ready to leave the room."You sound like a child".He left the room quickly since he was annoyed.  
  
Shredder walked to one of his ninjas."KILL HER...".  
~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The turtles walked into the shack and looked around.Mikey was holding a donuot box.(A/N:This was my fav part!).  
  
"I hope you know what your doing Mike"Leonardo said."This isn't no game.We need to save Jess".  
  
"Leo..why would i want to put on a joke on someone when I know that our love Jessie is in trouble?"Mikey asked looking at Leo.  
  
"I'm only asking"Leonardo said and looked at the others."Well,Name Call?".  
  
"And what are we supposed to call them?"Raph asked.  
  
"Creatures...."Donnie said trying to think of a name."Bob and Rob...Batman and Rob.....Bevis and Butthead?".  
  
"Good job Don"Mikey said laughing."Where would they hide Jessica?".  
  
"Beats me.."Leonardo said."Lets just get through the mutants first".  
  
Suddenly,they heard a little growl.  
  
"hey what was that?"Donnie asked.  
  
"Could it be Jessie? with her time of the month?"Mikey joked.  
  
"MIKE!"Don,Raph and Leo said.  
  
"What? She won't mind!".  
  
Tokka walked in smelling the treats in the box.  
  
"Hey little guy!"Leonardo said trying to calm him down."Want a donout?".  
  
"Hes not a little guy Leo.."Donnie said whispering.  
  
"Uh..here ya go!"Mikey said trying to give the spiked turtle the donout which was a powdered one.  
  
Tokka took it and enjoyed the taste of it.He looked at the turtle as if he wanted more.  
  
"I think he wants more Mikey!"Raph said looking at the mutant curiously.  
  
"Uh..here dude!"Mikey said giving the box to Tokka."Do we leave now?".  
  
The four brother turtles watched Tokka eat the different kinds of donouts.They walked out as he ate more and more.  
  
Don opened one door that led them a clue.But while they started to take another step,they heard a "ouch!"noise.It sounded like a female tone.  
  
"I don't like the sounds of that"Leonardo said walking slowly with the three others behind him.  
  
"Lets look more..".  
  
There wasn't any doors at all.But there was a area where there weren't any doors.It was like the entrence.  
  
The turtles looked around and found something they would never want to see.They saw a half-dead Jessica...lying there on the floor.  
  
They stood there shocked."J-J-Jessie..".  
  
Raph was almost in tears.Mikey walked slowly to her as Donnie and Leo stood with their eyes closed.  
  
"Oh no.."Mikey said as tears ran down his green face."We're too late".  
  
Raph screamed landing on his knees."HOW COULD YOU JACKASS!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!".  
  
Donatello shook his head in concern."How are we gonna take her to April?".  
  
"Might as well call for the hospital"Leo said almost in tears."If only we had a phone".  
  
"Mikey..don't you have Jessie's cell phone?"Raph asked."You found it in the sewers".  
  
Mikey looked down at his equitment belt and realized he did have her cell phone.It was white/gray cell phone that would blink a red light if she had messages."Hey yeah! I do have it!".  
  
"Give it to me Mikey"Leonardo said holding out his hand."Don,carry Jessie...I think we have a long walk to do to go back home".  
  
Donatello picked up Jessica and hugged her."You gotta hold on Jess....don't let us down..".  
  
He carried her as everyone headed to the sewers to tell what happened.They had to tell April and Casey.And Splinter.  
~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~  
  
Splinter was in the living room meditating.Suddenly from his good thoughts,a worry came into his mind.He opened his eyes quickly and sighed sadly.  
  
He knew what happened."Oh dear...".  
  
April walked in and noticed his concern."Splinter whats wrong?".  
  
"April...I fear for my sons.."Splinter explained but April just looked at him."I fear for Jessica...I feel something has happened".  
  
April gasped for air looking at him."No...No..Splinter you had to have fell asleep!".  
  
"I know i haven't went to sleep April...Something has happened..".  
  
"What has happened?"Casey asked coming in with an apple.  
  
April looked at him."Casey..".  
  
Casey knew what she meant."No...nothing has happened".  
  
"Casey he feels it!"April said almost in tears and sobbing.  
  
"The turtles would have saved her by now!"Casey said sitting down.  
  
"Casey...you know the turtles..."Splinter said."They always find a way".  
April and Casey just looked at each other.  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Shredder entered the room.When he did first glance,he was stunned.  
"WHAT!!?"He yelled."NINJJJJJJAAAAAS!!! SHES GONE!!!".  
  
The foot clan entered."Shes gone master! we searched everywhere!".The Shredder groaned and walked somewhere where no one could see him.  
~*~****~*~**~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Donnie looked around as he had Jessie in his arms."We can't be far from home".  
  
"Yeah just one sewer away"Leonardo said.It was almost piched dark out.  
  
Mikey looked at Jessie who was in Don's arms."Man she looks hopeless".  
  
"Lets worry about that when we get in the sewers"Leo said lifting up the sewer top and climbing down.  
  
Raph saw Donnie tired out."Don,I'll hold Jessie till we get into the lair".  
  
Don let a relief sigh."Thanks Raph".  
  
When they got into the sewers,they walked to their lair.  
~*~*~~~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*  
  
A/N:Thats all for this chapter.How did ya like it? Spill the beans! 


	12. Turtles fight dirty

Chapter 12 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
Leonardo dialed April's number on Jessie's cell phone.  
He waited for ring to stop.  
  
"Hello?"April said wipping the tears off her face.  
"April.."Leo said sadly.  
  
"Leonardo..D-Don't explain.."April said.  
  
"You know?"Leonardo asked.The three other turtles were shocked too and walked up to Leo.  
  
"Splinter is over here..He felt it.."April explained as Casey watched.  
  
"April what are we going to do?"Leonardo asked looking at Jessica who was lying on the couch.  
  
"Bring her over here...but the house is really a mess"April said.  
  
"What happened?"Leonardo asked.  
  
"I guess the foot clan kidnapped her.Everything is a wreck"April replied.  
  
"Thats how the Shredder had her.. i'd never thought that".  
  
"Bring her over Leo..I'll call the hospital on her cell phone"April said.  
  
"We have the phone April,Mikey found it in the sewers"Leo explained.  
  
"Alright,just bring it with you"April said ready to hang up.  
  
"Alright,see you later April"Leo said.  
  
April hung up the phone and walked to Casey and Splinter.  
"Alright uh.."April said."The turtles have Jessie.When the turtles bring her cell phone,we need to call the hospital for an ambalance".  
  
"She's that bad?"Casey asked.  
  
"Yeah.."April said sighing."Oh man..".  
  
Splinter looked at them two."She'll be fine..".  
  
"I hope you're right"Casey said shaking his head.  
  
Meanwhile,the turtles were on their way to the apartment.Mikey was carrying Jessica.  
  
"Heavy?"Leo asked Mikey.  
  
"Actully no,shes pretty light"Mikey said hugging Jessie.  
  
They went to the regular entrence since they knew they couldn't have carried Jessie climbing up.  
  
When they got to April's door,it was already open.Mikey carried Jessie in as April and Casey ran over to him.  
  
"Jess!"April said worriedly."Put her on the couch!".  
  
Mikey put her on the couch and sighed.Leonardo gave April the cell phone.  
  
"Here".  
  
"Thanks Leo.."April said sadly and dialed the number for 911.  
  
As April called for the hosptial,Raph and Donnie were on the balcony.  
  
"Now that Jessie is murdered...What are we going to do about Shredder?"Raph asked looking at the sky.  
  
"We're gonna have to kill him again...for the third time"Donatello replied."I just don't know how".  
  
Raph shook his head slowly and looked down at the balcony."Hes such a dumbass".  
  
"I agree.But hey,thats what we do,fight crime"Don said.  
  
"But the same asshole three times.Now look what hes done!"Raph said walking to Donatello.  
  
Don and Raph heard ambalance sirens.They knew it was for picking up Jessica.They walked back in the apartment.  
  
The ambalance took Jessie into the back.April went with them since she was closer.  
  
Casey stayed with the turtles and Splinter.  
  
"Case...we're so sorry we didn't make it in time"Donnie said looking at Casey.  
  
"No don't blame yourself guys"Casey said shaking his head."The Shredder's an idiot".  
  
"More than a idiot.."Raph said under his breath.  
  
"When can we see her in the hospital?"Leo asked sitting on the arm on the couch.  
  
"When April calls"Casey replied looking up at Leo.  
  
"Well first I wanna kill Shredder"Raph said angrily.  
  
"Raph,we all want the Shredder dead"Leonardo said looking at him.  
  
"I suggest we do that first Leo"Donatello said as Mikey nodded a little.  
  
"I guess your right Don"Leo said standing up."Just to get it all over with".  
  
"Go back to the shack?"Mikey asked standing up as well.  
  
"Yeah,he has to still be there"Leonardo answered going to the door."Casey,take care of Master Splinter".  
  
Casey nooded waved to them."I will.Take it Easy".  
The turtles went out the window instead.  
  
Suddenly,the phone rang.Casey went to answer it since he thought it was going to be April.  
  
"Hello?".  
  
"Hey Casey,Is Jessica there?".Casey gasped.It was Kayla,Jessie's best friend.  
  
"Kiki.."Casey said her nickname."Jessica went out with some guy on a date.I'll tell her  
you called".  
"Alright,bye"Kayla said hanging up.Casey couldn't believe he lied like that.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*********~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile at the hospital,April waited in the waiting room.Suddenly,her boss  
Charles walked in the entrence."April!".  
  
April was shocked to see her boss."Charles...".  
  
"I am so sorry...How did this happen?"Charles asked sitting down with her.  
  
"Remember when we interveiwed for the foot clan last year?"April asked.Charles gave a nod.  
  
"They kidnapped her Char..."April said almost sobbing."They murdered her..".  
  
Charles shook his head slowly."April...I met Jess a few times..she's a strong person".  
  
"I know she is...It's just It's scary..."April said looking at the floor."I can't even call my  
brother and tell him that his daughter got murdered".  
  
"She's not gonna die is she?"Charles asked.  
  
"No..they don't think that"April said whipping a tear."The doctors don't think that".  
  
"Good..Now are you still going to work? I suggest I'll let you take a few days off"Charles   
offered.  
  
"Really?"April asked looking up at her boss.  
  
"Yeah...for Jessie"Charles replied smiling."Now I better leave..".  
  
"Char..Stay.."April said grabbing his arm."I'm by myself".  
  
"Well what about Casey?"Charles asked.  
  
"He's looking after his dad"April lied.  
  
Charles thought for a moment."Alright..I'll stay".  
  
They both sat there and waited for the doctors.  
~*~*~~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
The turtles entered the shack.It was the huge shack where the Shredder could stay.  
The four looked around to start a crime fight.  
  
"Where is that hell ass.."Raph asked angrily.  
  
"Raph...Calm down"Donatello said sighing."He's probaly hiding somewhere".  
  
"Let's go look more"Leo ordered and they walked around the whole shack.  
  
Suddenly,they heard a evil laugh.It sounded very familure.  
  
"I think we know who that could be.."Leo said.  
  
"Doesn't sound that far either"Mikey said.  
  
"COME OUT SHREDDER!!"Raph shouted and his voice echoed.  
  
The laugh got louder.  
  
The Shredder appeared at the top of the cieling."Turtles...never give up do you?".  
  
"You murdered Jessica! and now we're gonna murder you!"Leonardo shouted.  
  
"You have to get through two rounds first....third round is me..."Shredder said.  
  
"Uh...whats round one?"Mikey asked.  
  
"Tokka and Rahzar!"Shredder laughed as the two mutants walked out of their side.  
  
The turtles gulped and got ready to fight.  
  
"Uh...Leo you go first"Donatello offered.  
  
"Thank you"Leo said happily and went to Tokka.  
  
Tokka blocked Leo as he almost kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Leo ducked as Tokka was going to hit him.Then Leo kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Tokka groaned with pain as Leonardo kicked him in the face.  
  
Leo got so tired and huffed with air."Don...Why don't...you...go next..".  
  
Donatello nodded and went to Rahzar.He hit his neck with his bo.  
  
"Shave your back lately?"Don joked as Rahzar's arms were blocked to hit him and Don kicked  
Rahzar's stomach and made Tokka trip.  
  
"Go Donnie!"Mikey cheered raising a fist.  
  
"Come on Mike!"Raph said."This party is getting bigger!".  
  
Mikey and Raph joined in the fight.Raph choked Tokka in the throat as Mike kicked his leg.  
Raph laughed as he heard Tokka groan as he hit him in the face with his sai.  
  
Mikey was fighting Rahzar.He kicked his stomach and flew in the air like he was playing   
leap frog and kicked his back.  
  
"Keep practing,or Bell will dump ya!"Mikey said as he kicked Rahzar's face.  
  
Meanwhile,Leo and Donnie were fighting a few ninja's from the foot clan.  
  
Of course,that was easy than fighting two mutant beats.  
*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
April looked up with Charles as the doctor walked in.  
  
"Miss O'Niel?"The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes"April said standing up."How is she?".  
  
"Well..right now she is on life support but there is 80% chance of living Miss O'Niel.She has a broken wrist and a few bruises"The doctor explained."I'm afraid to say this but she is in cricital condition".  
  
April shook her head slowly."Thank you..".  
  
"We're doing the best we can"The doctor said with a smile.  
  
"Can I see her please?"April asked."This is my boss Charles".  
  
The doctor nodded."Sure,why not".  
  
April and Charles walked to her room as they followed the doctor.  
When they got to her room,the doctor let them in.  
  
Charles and April looked at her.There was Jessie,lying there asleep.They noticed a cast on her wrist and tubes on her arm.She still looked beauitful.  
  
"Look at her"Charles said softly walking to her bed with April.  
  
"Casey wouldn't like the sight of this"April said touching her arm.  
  
"She still looks good April"Charles said looking at Jessica.  
  
"Yeah..I wish we could wake her up"April said.  
  
"Let her rest"Charles said."She went through enough".  
April nodded in agreement."Yeah...she did".  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"HIIII YAAAAAA!!".  
  
The turtles so far were beating the mutants and the foot clan.  
  
Tokka was fighting Raph.  
  
"Come on Spike! FETCH!"Raph said he kicked Tokka's face.  
  
Tokka started to get angry.He blocked Raph from throwing his weapon at him.  
  
Rahzar walked up to Raph and wanted to pick him up.Raph was going to kick him but Rahzar picked him up by the neck.  
  
"Raph!!"The three turtles said.  
  
Rahzar threw Raph across the room as doors opened to a club scene.No one was in there though.  
  
"Oww...damn"Raph said rubbing his head."That was some throw.  
  
"Are you Okay Bro!?"Mikey said running in to help Raph.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine....boy that was some fight"Raph said brushing himself off.  
  
Donatello and Leonardo walked in."You alright?".  
  
"Yeah..how are we gonna beat those dorks now?"Raph asked.  
  
Donatello looked around for a clue.He smiled as he grabbed his bo.  
  
"I might have an idea!"He said.  
  
"What is it Don?"Leonardo asked.  
  
Tokka and Rahzar walked into the club.  
  
"Hey,Mike and Raph,kick them till their on their backs"Don ordered.  
  
"RIGHT!"Mikey and Raph went to beat up Tokka.  
  
"What do we do Donatello?"Leo asked.  
  
"Use our weapons.Follow my lead"Donatello said as he was ready for one of the creatures to fall first.  
  
Raph kicked Tokka in the back of the neck.Mikey turned him over since he fell straight.  
  
"Come on Don!".  
  
Donatello choked Tokka with his bo in his mouth.Leonardo got a fire distinguscer and put it in the mutant's mouth.He let all it out into his mouth.  
  
"Heeeeey I never thought of that!"Donatello said with a chuckle.  
  
"All in the thoughts!"Leonardo said as he saw Tokka lying there dead."Now one more to go!".  
  
Rahzar went to Mikey.Mikey saw Raph kick him in the back.  
  
Rahzar groaned in pain and fell backwards on his back.  
  
"YOUR TURN!"Raph shouted as Mikey fired the fire distinguscer into Rahzar's mouth.  
  
"Ha ha! Wonderful plan!"Mikey laughed.  
  
Rahzar was dead on the floor as the fire distinguscer ran out of gas.  
  
"YESSSSSSS!!".  
  
"WOOHOO!".The turtles won the fight again the mutants!  
  
Then it was silent.  
  
"Didn't the Shredder said the foot was round two?".  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~~*  
  
A/N:Hey ya'll! How did you like this chapter? R/R! Oh and by the way,after I'm done this story,i am making a TMNT fan fiction website.How does that sound? I'll type more soon! 


	13. What a Mircale

Chapter 13 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
April sat next to Jessica's bed.She was still asleep and resting.  
  
All she wanted was for her to wake up.But she was on life support.When she would wake up,she wouldn't need it anymore.  
  
"Jess.."April said holding Jessica's hand."The turtles are out there for you cause they all love you.They will kill the Shredder".  
  
April smiled as she felt Jessica squeeze her hand.She could hear her voice."I knew you could hear me".  
  
Charles walked in with cafiteria food."Here April,just a box of fries".  
  
"Oh thanks Charles"April said taking the box.  
  
"How is she?"Charles asked.  
  
"She's doing good.She squeezed my hand"April smiled at her boss.  
  
"She is doing good then"Charles nodded with a grin."Do you know how long she'll be in here for?".  
  
"I haven't asked yet"April said chewing on a fry."Maybe I will in 5 minutes".  
  
"I would say a week or so"Charles said as he shrugged."She must be knocked out cold".  
  
"Yeah that foot clan..they are something"April said looking at Jessie and shaking her head.  
~*~**~*~*~~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
The turtles looked around for the foot clan.  
  
"Where are those nasty ninjas?"Donnie asked.  
  
"I don't know.."Leonardo said."they better come out now".  
  
One of the ninja's appeared.  
  
"Ah...first victim"Raph said getting his weapons ready.  
  
The ninja waited for one of the turtles.  
  
"Which one of you wants to go first?"Donatello asked.  
  
"I will"Raph said walking to the ninja.  
  
Raphael kicked the him and he felt pain."Easy as pie".  
  
Suddenly,more of the foot clan appeared.  
  
Leo,Mike and Don took out their weapons."Get ready you guys!".  
  
Mikey kicked one of the ninjas.Don and Leo did the same.  
  
Mikey hit the ninja with his weapon in the head and the ninja fell on the ground in pain.  
  
Donatello was almost getting knocked down by one the ninjas but he blocked him by hitting the ninja with his bo in the stomach.  
  
Raph was kicking four ninjas in a row as Leonardo was messing with the ninja's head by making him miss every move he had.  
  
"Got ya"Leonardo said as he kicked the ninja.  
  
"Heads up!"Mikey said as he made one the ninja's both knock heads together."Or did you pick tails?".  
  
After a few hours of fighting,they were all gone.  
  
"Is that it?"Raph asked.  
  
"Hey I think we made it to round three!"Mikey said with a chuckle.  
  
"Don't give your hopes up"Leonardo said."Yeah,I think we are in the next round".  
  
"He must be around somewhere"Donnie said.  
  
Suddenly,they heard a laugh that seemed from the roof.  
  
"Guys..He seems to be on the top"Leonardo said.  
  
"The question is..how are we gonna get up in the roof?"Raph asked.  
  
"I never saw stairs here"Don said.  
  
Mikey looked around and pointed."Look!".There was stairs.  
  
The turtles walked up the stairs.Raph opened the door and all they saw was a dark sky with tall buildings.  
  
"Now where the hell is he?"Raph asked.  
  
The Shredder landed on the roof."I'm surprised..you made it to this round".  
  
"We were trained well jackass"Raph said in his temper tone.  
  
"You have no choice but to live or die turtles"Shredder said.  
  
"We say the same for you!"Leo said pointing to the evil villian."Whatever you did to Jess,you're gonna wish you never did it!".  
  
Shredder gave a little chuckle."So you were the ones who made her escape...or shall i say die".  
  
"WE DID NOT KILL HER!"Raph shouted."LETS GET THIS ROUND ON THE ROAD!".  
  
"Which one of you will go first?"Shredder asked.  
  
Meanwhile,Casey and Splinter were on the streets.  
  
"Are you sure you wanted to do this?"Casey asked."I mean,they probaly could do it all themselves".  
  
"I know the more Shredder comes back,the more evil he gets"Splinter replied."They need our help".  
  
Casey shrugged."I still got my ninja skills".  
  
Leonardo was being held by the Shredder.  
  
"He dies!"Shredder said."Give up now!".  
  
"We've come far Shredder! We never give up!"Raph shouted.  
  
"You will in one minute.."Shredder said getting ready to murder Leo.  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!"The three turtles said but out of no where,Casey dropped in.  
  
"Hey...no need for a can opener?"Casey joked at the Shredder.  
  
"Casey!"Raph,Don and Mikey said.  
  
"Let go of Leo!"Casey shouted grabbing his hokey sticks.  
  
"You must think you are that smart.."Shredder said looking at Casey.  
  
"In fact I am,since my neice is a straight A student!"Casey said doing a front flip and kicking Shredder in the face.  
  
"Fool!"Shredder cried as he ketp blocking himself from being hit.  
  
The more Casey made Shredder block,the more it led to the edge of the roof.  
  
"Ready for death?"Casey asked.The Shredder looked like he was in fear.  
  
"I'll ask the same for you.."Shredder said pulling out his weapon.  
  
"Fraid not buddy.."Casey said leaning Shredder against the root edge where he can fall."The question is all asking all over you".  
  
"You wouldn't..".  
  
"After what you've done to my Jessica...my neice..."Casey said with anger."Yes.. I would asshole..".  
  
Casey let his hokey stick go through Shredder's weapon which caused him to fall over.  
  
The Shredder hollered in fear as he fell very low.He landed on a bridge and crashed into a pile of steel.  
  
"See ya in hell..".  
  
The turtles were shocked.Casey killed the Shredder!  
  
"Duuuuuuuuddde!"Mikey said looking down where the Shredder fell."That was a low fall!".  
  
"Casey,why did you come?"Leo asked Casey who was proud of himself.  
  
"I couldn't take it...worried about Jessie"Casey shrugged and walked.  
  
"Do you know how she's doing?"Donatello asked worriedly not sure if he was wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I don't know Don..I haven't got a call from April"Casey replied.  
  
"Whose taking care of Master Splinter?"Leo asked.  
  
"My sons..".  
  
The four turtles turned around and smiled."Splinter!".They all ran up to him.  
  
"I am proud of you"Splinter said as he recived hugs from his sons.  
  
"We killed him Master!"Leo said happily.  
  
Casey walked up the crew."Do you guys..wanna see Jessica?".  
  
The turtles thought for a moment.  
  
"Jessica..".  
  
"Do you think we could?"Donatello asked.  
  
"Lets just get back to the apartment.I'll figure a way"Casey suggested as they walked to the door to go down.  
  
Meanwhile at the pile,a hand started to move.  
*~~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Professor Perry was typing on his computer and smiled as he read results on the screen.It said the Shredder was defeated.  
  
"I'd knew we'd count on you".Suddenly,a beeping sound came from the screen.It said:  
  
"NOT DEFEATED".  
  
Professor Perry frowned as he typed.It ketp saying the same words.It looked like bad news.A little red light was located where the problem was.It was near the huge shack.  
  
"Oh no..".  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~  
  
April was holding Jessie's hand meanwhile.Charles was looking for a nurse in the hallway.  
  
"When you do get better.."April said smiling."I hope you'll remember everything".  
  
Charles walked in."The nurse said she'll be right in for a snack".  
  
April looked up."She's not awake yet".  
  
"She said she has to bring it here.Maybe she'll be awake soon"Charles said.  
  
April sighed."Alright..".  
  
She was about to stand up and as she stood,she heard a voice.  
  
"Aunt April..?...".  
~~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
A/N:Hey! Uh oh,who was that voice? How will the turtles see Jessie in the hospital? R/R! 


	14. More Trouble Dude!

Chapter 14 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
April's eyes grew wide."Oh my gosh".  
  
Jessica sat up slowly on the bed but felt a pain on her spine."Ouch!".  
  
April walked over to her bed."Honey,don't move!".  
  
Jessica yawned and looked at her Aunt."Where am I?".  
  
"The foot clan murdered you..but your fine!"April said running her fingers through her pretty dark brown hair.  
  
"Wheres Uncle Casey?"Jessie asked looking around.  
  
"Splinter came to vist..he had to stay with him"April said handing her a drink of water.  
  
"What about the turtles?".  
  
"Right now they're fighting a villian...Just rest.."April said letting her neice lay back.  
  
Jessica layed back as she was told."When can I see them?".  
  
April smiled."I guess i'll go call Casey to bring Splinter over".  
  
"I don't know If thats a good idea"Jessica said giving her a look.  
  
"Your right..I'll just call on the regular phone"April said with a giggle.  
  
Jessica drank the rest of her water and sighed."My wrist..".  
  
"Yeah,just a sprain"April said standing up."I'll be right back,I'm gonna call Uncle Casey".  
~~**~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The turtles,Casey and Splinter walked in Professor Perry's labatory.  
  
"yo!! Professor!"Mikey said looking around.Professor Perry looked up from his work.  
  
"Fellas.."Professor Perry smiled."I see you finished your job".  
  
"We killed him and busted his ass!"Raph said with a chuckle.  
  
"We need to find the ooze now.Could you look it up?"Leonardo asked.  
  
Professor Perry did want to tell them the truth.But,he knew they had to find out themselves.  
  
"Sure"He replied walking to the computer."Now lets see..".He began to type a location and some of them didn't work.  
  
"Well I have one more location to go"Professor Perry said as he typed a location."Ah ha!".  
  
"What?"Casey asked.  
  
Professor Perry looked up."The ooze is located in a toy store".  
  
"A toy store!?"Leonardo said surprised.  
  
"Heeeeey! KB toys here I come!"Mikey said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"What would It be doing in a toy store?"Donatello asked.  
  
"The foot clan was there this morning I think"Professor Perry replied."At least they were when I was caught".  
  
"So..we have to go to the toy store?"Raph said clueless.  
  
"I guess we are If we like it or not"Leonardo shrugged.  
  
"I am NOT going into a idiot gay toy store!"Raph said pointing to Leo.  
  
The three turtles looked at Raph.  
~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can NOT believe I am in a idiot gay toy store.."Raph mumbled walking in the mall.The mall of course was closed.  
  
"Awww come on Raph! Have a little fun once in a while!"Mikey said putting on a hand puppet.  
  
"I'm not having fun If it involves a jackass doll!"Raph said.  
  
"Come on Raph...aren't you at least having fun?"Mikey said with the puppet and making it sound like a little cartoon charater.  
  
"Grrrrrrr!!!"Raph said loosing his temper.  
  
"Guys! Cut it out!"Leonardo said looking at them.He thought they were acting like children.  
  
"yeah,do it all for Jessica! I wanna get to the hospital"Donatello said looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Where could that tube be?"Leo asked looking around.  
  
"Lets split up"Donatello suggested as he snapped his fingers.  
  
"Good idea.."Leo said."Mikey,look at that clothes store.Raph,look at the entrence.Don,go to the video game store and I will look here".  
  
The four went their sepertate ways.  
  
Mikey looked at a clothes store and saw a shirt."Hey..that's what Jessica would like".He looked left and right so no one would see him.  
  
He sneakily took the shirt from the rack."heh heh heh heh"He pretended to have a sneaky voice.  
  
Mikey looked around the whole store.He looked in shelves,cases,or boxes and still no sign of the tube.  
  
Donatello was looking at the video game store.  
  
"Hmmm..."He said trying to find the ooze."It's green...light lime green..".  
  
"Ya talkin to meh?".  
  
"Who!? Who said that?!"Donatello asked as he jumped since he was startled.  
  
"Meh you slunk! Yo talkin to meh!?".  
  
Donatello looked around the store."Where are you!?".  
  
He looked around more and he heard gun sounds.When he looked at the arcade,he saw a man on a video game screen shooting at the screen.  
  
"Oh.."Dontello said with a relief sigh."Dumb game".  
  
Meanwhile,Raph was looking in the stores at the entrence.When he looked through a toy box,he saw something light green.He thought maybe that would be the ooze.  
  
When he threw a few toys out of the box,it spotted the tube!  
  
"LEO! DON! MIKEY!"He shouted."I FOUND IT!".  
  
The three turtles appeared."Whoaaaa!".  
  
"Lets get out of here and-"Leo said but then was interupted when one ninja's...from the foot clan, crashed from the cieling.  
  
"What!"Mikey said getting his weapon ready."I thought we had all of you!".  
  
Leonardo kicked some of them and Don did the same.  
  
"I thought we killed the Shredder!"Mikey said.  
  
"Thats what we all thought Mike!"Leo said taking a few deep breaths.  
~*~*~*~*~**~~**~  
  
April hung up the payphone in the hospital and walked back to Jessica's room.She walked to her bed.Jessica was eating her dinner which was a little slice of pizza.  
  
"Funny.."April said sitting on a chair.  
  
"What's funny?"Jessica said drinking juice.  
  
"I called the house phone at the apartment and no one answered"April said crossing her arms.  
  
"Did the answering machine go off?"Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah...Can i use your cell phone?"April asked showing it to her.  
  
"Who found it!?"Jessie said smiling.  
  
"Michaelangelo did.He found it in the sewers"April smiled as she dialed the number.  
  
Jessica watched as April called.  
  
"Hey This is Casey,you reached the apartment so you know the drill..BEEP!".  
  
April sighed as she pressed a button on the cell phone to cancle the call."Still no answer..".  
  
Jessica sighed also as she ate a slice of her pizza."Maybe Uncle Casey went somewhere".  
  
"Splinter was with us"April said.  
  
"Oh.."Jessica said nodding."Maybe he was busy outside".  
  
"I'll call in 20 minutes"April said checking her watch."He must be busy with something".  
  
"Yeah"Jessica said nodding."And I wanna get out of here".  
  
"Aw hun..It'll be for a few more days"April said touching Jessica's hand.  
  
"I know but..I don't want to waiste my time".  
~~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casey was in the sewers with Splinter(A/N:The home they had the 2 movie).  
  
"Did you have any feelings yet?"Casey asked.  
  
Splinter thought for a moment."I think so..I know they killed the Shredder...but I have a feeling somelse is wrong..".  
  
Casey raised an eyebrow."But Splinter...He's dead..they are gonna find the ooze".  
  
Splinter just looked at him.  
  
"Well other than Jessica in the hospital,thats all that has happened"Casey said.  
  
Splinter sighed and shook his head."My mind fears something else".  
  
Casey shrugged and patted Splinter's back."It's all okay Splint,the turtles are fine".  
"I still have a feeling Casey..".  
  
"Well is it about Jessica?"Casey asked putting his cup down.  
  
"No...something else..".  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:Uh oh! What is Splinter worrying about? Will Jessica be okay? R/R! 


	15. Afraid of everything

Chapter 15 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
The four turtles were fighting against more of the foot clan.  
  
"You know.."Leonardo said kicking the ninja in the stomach."My mind is seriously getting ticked off!".  
  
"Your telling me.."Raph said kicking two ninjas."This is war!".  
  
"But then again!"Mikey said hitting a ninja in the stomach with his weapon."It helps on Raph's temperation!".  
  
The turtles were fighting more and more.Then suddenly,the foot clan's ninjas were all knocked out all over the place.  
  
"Lets get out of here!"Raph said grabbing the ooze tube and looking at the others.  
  
"Right on!"Mikey said as they all ran out of the mall.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~**~~*  
  
Jessica sighed as April looked at the clock when a voice from speakers went off.  
  
"Aw..Jess I gotta leave.."April said looking at the clock."Visting hours are over".  
  
"What if i need somebody?"Jessica said worriedly.  
  
"I'll be back tomrrow..Its really late anyway"April said standing up."How about If i bring chinesse food for lunch?".  
  
"That'd be great"Jessica smiled.  
  
April kissed Jessica's forhead and hugged her."I love you Jessica".  
  
"Love you too Aunt April"Jessica said as April walked out of the room waving.  
  
She sighed and leaned her head back."I hate hospitals..".  
  
She noticed a hospital tv remote next to her."I might as well watch dumbass TV".  
  
As she turned on one channel,she chuckled.  
  
"Dragon tails,dragon tails.."The theme song sang on the screen.  
  
"Gay.."Jessica said shaking her head and turned on another channel.  
  
"I'll be there for yoooooooou".  
  
"A re-run tonight.."Jessica sighed as she changed the channel again.  
  
"And one little northeast Philadelphia girl got killed..".  
  
"Boooooooring!"Jessica said as she rolled her eyes and changed it again.  
  
"7th heaven....when I see their happy faces..".  
  
Jessica smiled and nodded."Thats more like it...".  
  
She layed back and enjoyed the show.But a few minutes later,she felt a sharp pain in her head."Ahhhhh...".  
  
She tried breathing but It was so weary.Thanks to that,she started to cough."Owwww..".  
  
The machines for her pulse were getting a little zig-zag.Jessica couldn't stand the pain."Wha-..what's wrong with me..".  
  
Then suddenly,it became a straight line.Jessica was lying there...  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*~**~  
  
The turtles ran in the labatory all happy.  
  
"Professor!"Leonardo said happily walking to Professor Perry."We got the ooze!".  
  
"Wonderful!"Professor Perry said shocked."Now I'll test it to see If the Shredder did any damage".  
  
"Well If you need to contact us,We'll be around"Donatello said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah,we got a date with a hot dark brown hair chick babe!"Mikey joked as he followed Donnie.  
  
As they made their way out,they all jumped up like little children.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!!!"Raph said on his knees."We saved the daaaaaaaaaaay!".  
  
"THE SHREDDER IS GONE!"Leonardo said jumping up with his feet together.  
  
"We did it!!!"Donatello said with a grin.  
  
"And best of yet.."Mikey added walking to them.  
  
"Jessica!!!"The four of them said as they ran to go to the hospital.  
~*~*~**~**~*~*~  
  
April opened the door to her apartment and stood there.No one was home.  
  
"Casey?"April said outloud enough for him to hear."I'm home!".  
Still no response from anyone.  
  
April realized her messages on the answering machine and deleted them."Where could  
Splinter and Casey go?".She looked around and noticed the house was a little fixed up.  
  
The curtains were changed,the lamp was fixed,and the whole living room with the kicthen was fine.  
  
April thought more for a moment.She wanted to figure out where Casey could have gone with Splinter.  
Then,she snapped her fingers."The sewers!".She went to change her clothes and go to sewers.  
~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~***~*~  
  
Donatello,Raph,Mikey and Leo walked in the parking lot of the hospital.They had their trench coats  
on of course.  
  
"Boy I hope she's doing good"Mikey said walking next to Leo.  
  
"So do I Mike...We all do"Leonardo said."We love her..well..we are in love with her.I just don't  
think she feels the same.You know..Like we do".  
  
"Huh?"Mikey asked clueless and not certain.  
  
"What he means is...We have feelings for Jessie.We all are in love with her.We all don't think she'll  
feel the same for us"Donatello explained."Or..one of us I should say".  
  
"Yeah I get It...She's a wonderful gal.."Mikey said as they walked at the entrence.  
  
"I agree with Ya Mike"Raph said patting his brother's back.  
  
"Now how do we enter?"Leonardo asked."Donatello,have any ideas?".  
  
"Uh.."Donatello said looking around and thinking."We can't break the glass".  
  
"Good thinking.Maybe there's a way we can climb in"Leonardo said.  
  
"I don't get it"Mikey said.  
  
"Anyway..."Donatello said."Maybe the door is open for the doctors and nurses who come in during   
the night".  
  
"yeah! Lets do it!".  
  
The turtles entered the hospital.No one was at the desk.The lights were on but only in half   
of the room.  
  
"Whoa..Where is everyone?"Raph asked looking around."No one's here".  
  
"That's a good sign"Donnie said looking at the desk.  
  
"Whatcha looking for Donnie?"Mikey asked.  
  
"I'm looking for the list of the rooms.That way we know what room Jessica's in"Donatello said looking  
for the number for the room for Jessica.  
  
"Find it yet?"Leonardo said softly walking up the desk.  
  
"Just a second..."Donatello said looking more."Ah ha! There it is!".He pointed to the number   
where:Jessica O'Niel 114, next to it.  
  
"Take the elevator?"Leo asked looking at the elevators.  
  
"Yeah,the only way"Donnie replied as he motioned for Raph and Mikey to follow.  
  
When the four of them went into the elevator,Mikey saw the bottons.  
"Whoa!"Mikey said."Which level is she on?".  
  
"It said Floor 3"Donatello said.  
  
Mikey saw the botton for Floor 3,but couldn't help himself by pressing all the bottons at   
the same time.  
  
"Mike!!"Raph said.  
  
"What? I'm pressin"Mikey said as he pressed Floor 3.  
  
They all waited paitently for them to be on Floor 3.Then when they were on floor 3,they all  
existed out of the elevator.  
  
"Nice ride wasn't it?"Mikey joked.  
  
"Har Har.."Leonardo said sarcasticly."Lets look for 114".  
  
Donatello saw one room number."Heres 110".  
  
"I hope I don't have to look at those surgen things.."Raph said as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Just don't look at em!"Mikey said with a chuckle.  
  
The four passed 112."We're getting close"Donatello said.  
  
As soon as they were in room 114,they stood there froze.  
  
"Ready?"Leonardo whispered.The three others nodded.  
  
Raph opened the door slowly.There was Jessica,laying there and looked helpless.  
  
"Guys...Look at her.."Mikey said walking quickly to her and shook her shoulder."Jess..babe wake up!".  
  
Donatello looked concerned."Oh hold on a second..".He looked at the machine."Damn!!".  
  
Leonardo gulped."Don..".  
  
Donnie sighed sadly."Guys..look at her pulse..".  
  
Raph looked at the pulse machine."Don!! Nooo!!".  
  
"Don't panic..I think I know what to do.."Donatello said looking at Jessica and the machine.  
He felt her forhead."I think she has pain".  
  
"Where is it?"Leo asked.  
  
"No wonder.."Donnie said as he saw a little banadge on the side of her forhead."The foot  
must of hit her in the head..".  
  
"But why is it in straight line?"Leonardo asked as Raph and Mikey were fighting over the bathroom.  
  
"I think the machine broke down of electricity"Donatello explained looking over the machine.  
  
"Is she okay?"Raph asked coming up.  
  
"Yeah,as soon as I fix it.."Donatello said going to the back.  
*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
April walked into the lair.She noticed Casey's coat so that was her clue.  
"Casey?"April asked quietly as she peeked in a few places.  
  
"April!"Casey said as he appeared out of the room."How's Jessica?".  
  
They both hugged and kissed for a moment."She's fine..I had to leave since visting hours were  
over".  
  
"That's good..how long will she be in there?"Casey asked as Splinter walked in slowly.  
  
"They don't know yet...they are still testing her"April said."Splinter..nice to see you".  
  
"April,Nice to see you too"Splinter said."Do you want some tea?".  
  
"I had dinner at the hospital"April said."Thank you".  
  
"April,Splinter thinks there's more trouble"Casey said looking at April.  
  
April just looked at them.More Trouble?  
~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
A/N:Hey everybody! Oh no! Will Jessica be okay? Whats the more trouble? R/R! 


	16. Worry and Doubt

Chapter 16 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
April looked at him blankly."More Trouble?".  
  
"Yes,It has something to do with the Shredder"Splinter said slowly."I just can't figure out what problem is".  
  
"You killed the Shredder with the turtles"April said to Casey."What else could happen?".  
  
"Where's the turtles anyway? I haven't seen them here"Casey asked.  
  
"They killed the Shredder"April smiled."Right?".  
  
Master Splinter nodded."But a feeling has crossed my mind.I think there's more trouble than or with the Shredder".  
  
"Is it Jessica?"April asked.Casey started to look worried.  
  
"I'm not sure..".  
***~~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Donatello tried to fix the wires behind the monitar.  
  
Meanwhile,Leonardo said holding Jessica's tanned hand.  
  
"Anything Donatello?".  
  
"So far I connected for the medicene.It'll take a few seconds for her pulse"Donnie explained.  
  
Mikey and Raph were down the cafitera finding something to eat.  
  
"Dude Bro...I can't believe they don't have pizza!"Mikey cried as he looked for things to make pizza with.  
  
"You kidding me..I'd rather eat what the patients eat"Raph said looking for a drink.  
  
"No wonder they don't have extra chesse!!"Mikey said holding up a Mac N Chesse box.  
  
Raph laughed as Mikey threw the box across the room."Stop being a pickey eatter!".  
  
"Uh I don't think I wanna eat.."Mikey said closing one of the cabnets.  
  
"Why not?"Raph asked throwing a bottle of soda pop in the trash.  
  
"Well I wanna see how Jess is doing"Mikey said.  
  
"Well...Lets go"Raph said as they both walked out of the room.  
**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Donatello watched as the machine began to work.Her pulse was pretty normal.  
  
"She seems good to me".  
  
"Will she wake up soon?"Leonardo said standing up.  
  
"We'll see in a moment"Donnie said."Where did Raph and Mikey go anyway?".  
  
"I think to get something to eat"Leo said looking at Jessie.  
  
Mikey and Raph walked in Jessica's room.  
  
"How is she?"Raph asked softly.  
  
"I fixed her pulse"Don replied as he streched.  
  
"Good...now Isn't she gonna wake up bro?"Mikey asked.  
  
"She could wake up any minute now"Donatello repeated."Just wait".  
  
Jessica smiled as she yawned.The turtles were stunned.  
  
"Jessie!!!"Raph said.Jessica froze as she saw all four of the turtles.  
  
"Hey..."Jessica said a little weakily.Leo hugged her as the others sat on her bed.  
  
"Are you alright? How do you feel?"Donatello asked.  
  
"I'm fine I guess..my head hurts.."Jessica said feeling her forhead."How did you guys get in here?".  
  
"It's closed.."Leonardo said."But we got in our way".  
  
"I'm really glad to see you guys"Jessica said leaning back."How long are you staying?".  
  
"Just for a little while"Mikey said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ugh.."Jessica said blinking her eyes.  
  
"You're in pain?"Donnie asked.  
  
"Sorta..I guess the foot clan hit me hard"Jessica said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah they did,but your good now"Leonardo said.  
  
"Yeah I think so"Jessica said with a small nod.  
~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few ninja's from the foot clan were at the junkyard looking for Shredder.  
  
One of them noticed a human hand in the big pile of steel.The ninja's looked at each other.What was it from?  
  
Suddenly,they heard a deep low voice moaning.Some of them jumped as the others looked confused.  
  
A huge body sprung strong and roared."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....".  
  
The foot clan looked stunned.Was that their master?   
  
"I.....AM......BAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCK!!!!".  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~*  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning.The sun was shining through the New York's hospital windows.It seemed the turtles spent the rest of the night there.Mikey had his head next to Jessica's legs.Raph was sleeping on one of the chairs.Leonardo and Donatello were asleep on some more chairs.  
  
Jessica was sound asleep as well.Suddenly,she opened her eyes and sighed.She sat up slowly and noticed where Mikey was.  
  
She smiled as she saw Raph,Don and Leo in chairs.Luckily,they didn't wake up.She quietly put on  
the tv,and turned down the volume low.  
  
The channel FOX news was on and she had to watch it.It was focused on a ooze tube from Perfessor Perry.  
  
"Perfessor Perry,what is this tube used for?"A woman asked him and put the mic where he would respond.  
  
"That my dear,I can not answer"He replied with a nod.  
  
"Why not sir?".  
  
"Well If I give the answer away,my whole lab and experiment will be distroyed"Professor Perry said with a grin.  
  
Jessica sighed and remembered the whole story.Mikey on the mean time,yawned and sat his head up.  
  
"Hey Mikey"Jessica said with a smile.  
  
"Hey dudette"Mikey said streching and giving her a hug."Feel better?".  
  
"Much"Jessica said with a nod."Are you guys leaving? I don't want the nurses to see you".  
  
"Maybe,I don't know"Mikey said softly."It's up to Leonardo or Donatello".  
  
Leonardo stopped snoring and open his eyes."Morning you guys".He got off the chair and streched.  
  
"Morning Leonardo"Jessie smiled as he wrapped a arm around her shoulders."Are you guys staying?".  
  
"Yeah,untill April comes"Leo replied and grabbed a chair to sit.  
  
"Alright,but what if nurses come in?"Jessie asked as Raph and Donnie woke up.  
  
"Well We'll find places to hide".  
  
"Good thing I'm the only patient in this room"Jessie said looking around.  
  
"Good moooooorning Jessie"Donnie said rubbing her arm.  
  
"Sup Jess"Raph said giving her a hug.  
  
"We're staying here untill April comes back.Then we'll go back home and show the ooze to Splinter"Leonardo explained.  
  
"Sounds good to me"Donnie said with a smile.  
  
"Did you guys kill the Shredder?"Jessie said.  
  
"How did you know?"Leonardo asked surprised.  
  
"He really got on my nerves"Jessica said shaking her head with her eyes closed.  
  
"Was he the one who murdered you?"Raph asked.  
  
"No..one of the foot clan did"Jessica said as her stomach growled."I'm hungry..".  
  
"Ah.. no sweat"Mikey said."I ordered a pizza a minute ago".  
  
"Figures"Jessica giggled as Mikey went out to check for the pizza.  
~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~*~~*~***~*~~~*~~*~**~*~**~~**~~~  
A/N:Hmmmm...a little mixed problem huh? R/R! I love getting them since it encourges me to type more for all of you! I decided I will make a sequel during the Next Mutation series.How does that sound? Give me your answer in the reveiw.I'll see what i'll come up with.Bye! 


	17. Pizza Party! Or is it?

Chapter 17 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
Kayla dialed Jessica's cell phone number.She hadn't talked to her best friend in days.  
  
When it rang,Mikey looked his belt and realized he still had Jessie's cell phone.He looked to see who was calling.It said"Kiki".  
  
"Kiki.."Mikey said as he pressed to answer the phone."Helllllooooo...Jessica O'Niel residence..how may I assist you?".  
  
"Whose this?"Kayla asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell"Mikey said crossing his arm that was free from holding the phone over his chest."Is this one of Jessica's buds?".  
  
"Buds?"Kayla asked with a chuckle."Ok,I'll ask again.WHO THE HELL IS THIS!!?".  
  
"Jessica is not in service.Can I take a message?"Mikey asked as he walked out of the hospital door.  
  
"Okay...well....Tell her I've been waiting for a call"Kayla said as she looked confused."Bye".  
  
Mikey heard the tone after Kayla hanged up."What a idiot..".  
  
As Kayla looked at the phone,she shook her head."Who was that?".  
  
A pizza car pulled up to the parking lot.Mike walked to the car and the guy closed the car door.  
  
"My order"Mikey said as the guy looked at him.  
  
"Here ya sir"The pizza guy said."Tip?".  
  
Mikey pulled out the money and gave it to him."Nice doing business with you".  
  
"Yeah...I guess"The pizza guy said confused and got into the car.Mikey looked at the car that drove off and shrugged.  
  
"Tough crowd"He said as he walked back in the hospital.  
  
A nurse at the desk looked at him weirdly."Excuse me sir".  
  
"Yes?"Mikey said as he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Where are you going with that pizza?".  
  
"I got a girlfriend in the hospital lady!"Mikey lied almost making a scene.  
  
"I understand..but where did the pizza come from?"She asked curiously.  
  
"It's for me"Mikey shrugged still holding the pizza box."And I better get moving so it won't get cold!".  
  
Mikey walked off leaving the woman confused."Man...that's what I meant by tough crowd!".  
~**~*~*~~~~*****~~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
April sighed as she walked up from the steps from the turtle's lair.  
  
She wanted to see how Jessica was doing.Splinter's fears were scaring her as well.Jessica was the main thing in her mind.What If she could die? She did seem fine after she left.  
  
It was only two more months till Jessica had to leave.She was going to turn 18 soon and be on her own.Since her parents were getting a divorce,they thought her and Kayla could rent a apartment since they were closer.Jessica's mom would take care of her brother,Jake.  
  
It all pressure on Jessie.But it seemed the turtles cheered her up.April knew they all had a crush on her and she knew they will have a good friendship with Jessica.  
  
April drove her car to the hospital a few hours later.  
  
Meanwhile,Jessica was watching TV with Leonardo and Donatello.Raph was eating pizza with Mikey.  
  
"What's up with Professor Perry?"Donnie asked looking over at Leonardo.  
  
"I don't know.He sure is acting strange"Leo said."Everytime a reporter askes him a question,he doesn't want to answer".  
  
"He seems strange"Jessie said as Leonardo looked at her.Suddenly,they heard footsteps from the hallway."Guys,hide!".She knew a nurse was going to come and give her a blood test.  
  
Leonardo and Donnie hid in the bathroom.Raph and Mikey hid in the closets.  
  
"Hi.."Jessica said as one of the nurses walked in.  
  
"Good morning Jessie.How do you feel today?"The nurse asked.  
  
"Fine..Umm..you're not gonna do another test on me on you?"Jessica said unsure what to say.  
  
"I'm afraid so..your doctor said he wants another one to see how your blood is"The nurse replied feeling gulity like Jessie was.  
  
"Alright.."Jessica sighed rolling her eyes and held out her arm."Take all you want".  
  
The nurse chuckled on what Jessie just said."I know It hurts honey".  
  
"None taken"Jessica said sarcasticly as the nurse setted up for the test.  
  
In the bathroom,Donatello and Leonardo were trying to listen what was going on.They both pressed their ears(A/N:Ok I know they don't have any ears but you know what I mean) against the door.  
  
"Hear anything?"Leo asked.  
  
"It seems she's getting a blood test"Donnie said.  
  
In the closets,Mikey and Raph were..well...you know...Mike and Raph!  
  
"Dude! You're standing on my head!"Mikey said."Or is that my foot?".  
  
"Shut up Pizza for brains!"Raph said trying to peek out of the crack of the closet.The nurse put the curtain all around Jessica's bed.They heard a"ow!"from Jessica when they took her blood test.  
  
All of sudden,April walked in the room.  
  
"Shit!"Raph whispered.  
  
"Wha? What do you see?"Mikey whispered back.  
  
"It's April.."Raph said trying not to fall.  
  
Donatello and Leonardo in the bathroom,thought they heard April's voice.  
The nurse said"your welcome",and left the room.  
  
April smiled at Jessica."Hey Kiddo,wactcha up to?".  
  
Jessica shrugged."Nothing much".  
  
"I hope that's the last test.I really want you home"April said."Plus you go home in two months".  
  
"I don't wanna go back"Jessica said shaking her head."I love New York".  
  
"I know you do"April said with a laugh."But maybe you and Kiki will rent a apartment here in New York".  
  
"Really?"Jessie asked as she heard a few voices from Mike and Raph.  
  
"It's a lot cheaper"April said."That's how me and Casey got ours".  
"How is Uncle Casey?".  
  
"He's fine.He's staying with Splinter in the lair"April smiled.  
  
"Oh ok".  
  
"WHOAAAAAA!"Mikey shouted as he collasped on Raph out of the closet.April quickly turned around.  
  
"Michaelangelo!! Raph!".  
  
"What's cookin April?"Raph asked waving from laying on the floor.  
  
"W-wh-what are you guys doing here?"April asked surprised.  
  
"After we killed the Shredder,we decided to drop by here"Donatello said opening the bathroom door.April was surprised to see all four.  
  
"Jessica..why didn't you tell me you had them in your room?"April asked.  
  
"I was going to,but that's when that nurse came in"Jessica said as she shrugged.  
  
"We better get going"Leo said."Splinter worries".  
  
Donnie,Mikey and Raph sighed in disapointment."Alright..".  
  
Jessica smiled at they put on their trench coats."Bye guys".  
  
"Bye Jess"Raph said as all four existed the room.Jessica sighed and layed her head on the pillow.  
~**~*~*~~**~*~~~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**  
Professor Perry was closing up his lab for the day.He was very tired and wanted to go home.  
  
As he turned around,a few ninja's from the foot clan stood in front of him.  
  
"Fellas...heh...we meet again"He said nervously.He knew what was going on.  
  
The ninja's took him by arm and arm.They dragged him to their master.  
~*~~**~**~~~~*~*~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The turtles walked out of elevator happy that Jessica was fine.  
Mikey looked over and saw the woman who stopped him when he had the pizza.  
  
"Dudes...never talk to that woman"Mikey said.  
  
"Why not?"Raph asked.  
  
"Because she smells pizza when she wants it..".  
  
The three of the turtles sighed as they heard Mike's joke.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling we're being watched?"Leonardo asked as they walked in the parking lot.  
  
"Why do you say that?"Donnie asked.  
  
"I don't know...my heart feels it".  
  
Ninja's were watching the turtles from the roof.  
~*~*~*~***~~**~~**~*~*~***~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~***~~~~*~~**~*  
  
April was talking with a doctor at the desk in the hallway.  
  
"Will she be alright?"April asked.  
  
"She'll be just fine April"The doctor said."She'll be in here for four more days and will be   
allowed to go home".  
  
"Thank you"April laughed as the doctor smiled when he walked off.She walked back to Jessica's room  
and sat down."You'll be home in four more days".  
  
"Really?"Jessica said with a grin."Finally!".  
  
"I think we'll stay in the turtle's sewers though.It's more safer"April explained."I don't want  
the foot clan to kidnap you again".  
  
"Why would they want to do that?"Jessica asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The Shredder's dangerous Jess...you'll never know if he has his foot clan after you".  
  
"No wonder I almost got killed"Jessica said as she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.  
  
"Look at it this way....You might be lucky to see Mikey's room clean for a change"April said before  
her serious look turned into a grin.  
  
"True"Jessica giggled."Or not see the rated R movies in Raph's room".  
  
"Nah...Your 17,I let you watch those"April said.  
  
"17 in a half"Jessica corrected.  
  
"Two more months"April said nodding."Just don't get caught".  
  
Jessica shook her head as April bursted out laughing.  
~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	18. Flashbacks

.Chapter 18 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
The turtles walked down the stairs of their lair.  
"Master! We're home!"Mikey annouced.  
  
Splinter looked up as Casey walked out with a pot of tea.  
"My sons...finally you came home".  
  
"We were with Jessica at the hospital"Leonardo said  
  
"H-How is she?"Casey asked looking worried.  
  
"Heh..don't worry Casey.She's going to be fine"Raph said as he walked over to him."I think we cured her a little bit".  
  
"Were you seen?".  
  
Raph,Don and Mikey looked at each other."No Master.We walked in our own way".  
  
"That is good".  
  
"Case...some girl called up on Jessie's cell phone"Mikey said to Casey.  
  
"Who was it?"Casey asked as he put away some things in the cabnets.  
  
"It said Kiki on it".  
  
"Oh,that's Jessica's best friend Kayla"Casey said.  
  
"Is she a babe?"Mikey asked.  
  
"Don't even think about it Mikey.Kiki already has a boyfriend"Casey said with a chuckle as he went to say goodbye to Splinter.  
  
"Why doesn't Jessie have one?"Mikey asked as he followed Casey.  
  
"She used to.He broke up with her"Casey said.  
  
"Aw dude that sucks"Mikey said.  
  
"Yeah,but she's over it".  
  
"You think she'll fall in love with mutant turtles?"Mikey asked.Casey looked at him with a look that said'what the hell!?'.  
  
"Just a question".  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica was in her white soft robe in the hallway with her own PJ's.April walked with her to make a phone call to Casey.  
  
"He's not mad is he?"Jessie asked.  
  
"Nah He can't be Jessica"April replied as they walked in a office hallway."I know he would like to talk to you".  
  
Jessica made a'ouch'face when she walked.Her ribs were wrapped up when the foot clan stabbed her in the rib.  
  
April dialed on the phone and waited for a answer.It rang a few times and finally there came a answer.  
  
"Hello?"Donatello asked.He didn't know why somebody called on their phone.  
  
"Don..It's April"She said."Where's Casey?".  
  
"Oh,He just left"Donatello said."He's on his way home or the hospital".  
  
"Alright,thanks".April hung up and looked at Jessica."We'll have to call home".She dialed the phone number for the house.  
  
Casey was home.He was eating a big sandwitch as he answered the phone."Hellwo?".His mouth was full.  
  
"Honey,I told you not to talk with your mouth full"April said as she rolled her eyes and Jessie smiled.  
  
"Oh sorry April"Casey said as he swallowed."How's my favorite person in the world?".  
  
"Aw honey I'm fine"April smiled as she played with the phone chord.  
  
"I was talking about Jessica"Casey joked."But I'm glad to hear you're fine".  
  
April handed the phone to Jessica."Uncle Casey?".  
  
"Jessica!!"Casey said surprised."Oh I miss you!".  
  
"I miss you too"Jessica giggled."I can't wait to get home".  
  
"Me either..I wanna play checkers like we used to".  
  
"Ready for me to beat you next time?"Jessica asked.  
  
"Aw come on! Go easy!"Casey said.  
  
"Alright,alright"Jessica said as she stopped from laughing."I'll see you soon".  
  
"Aight Kiddo.Love you".  
  
"I love you too Uncle Casey"Jessica said with a shy smile.  
~~**~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~  
  
The turtles were in their lair,relaxing.Mikey was snoring on the couch as Raph crunched on popcorn watching movies.  
  
Leonardo was cleaning his room and Donatello was fixing his computer.  
  
Splinter was mediating in his room.As he closed his eyes and got into the position,he felt a voice in his thoughts.  
  
"Yoshi...You think your problems are over....but they're not...".  
  
Splinter's face turned worried.  
  
"You'll be sorry when your little friends go after her...".  
Splinter opened his eyes quickly.  
  
"Not again.."He said as he shook his head.  
  
Leonardo walked in to give Splinter tea."Master,I'd thought you'd like some".  
  
Splinter sighed."Yes,thank you Leonardo".  
  
"Splinter..you look worried"Leo said setting the tray down and sat down   
across from his master.  
  
"I'm afraid so my son.I was mediating and I heard another voice"Splinter said as Leo  
poured him tea.  
  
"What voice was it?"Leo asked."N-nothing bad was it?".  
  
"Leonardo,something tells me...that we're not done our problem".  
  
"What? Oh come on! We did everything"Leonardo said with a chuckle."We saved Jessica,killed  
shedder,killed tokka and rahzar,and even the foot clan.What could possibaly happen now?".  
  
"Something tells me,it's not the end of the Shredder"Splinter said looking at Leonardo.  
  
"Why's that?"Leo asked.  
  
"I feel that a new Shredder has appeared.The foot clan,is not over".  
  
"Are you sure?"Leo asked curiously.  
  
Splinter gave him a blank stare.Leo knew what he meant.He got up and walked to the other  
turtles.  
~*~***~~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~  
  
The Shredder was holding a meeting in the junkyard.  
"My sons..".He looked at all the ninja's in the foot clan.  
  
The Shredder was stronger than ever.Even bigger than ever.  
"The turtles think they destroyed me...which they didn't.They think Jessica is safe,she is not".  
  
Everyone was silenced.  
  
"You are here,and we will destroy them all..".  
  
Shredder looked at Professor Perry.Professor Perry looked frightened.  
  
"And you.."Shredder pointed a finger at him."I will use you for this...AGAIN".  
  
He walked off leaving the foot and Professor Perry thinking.  
*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~  
  
Visting hours were over,and April went home.She sighed as she entered the apartment.  
Casey smiled and went to hug her.He hugged her and kissed her as he held her.  
  
"Everything alright?".  
  
"Yeah"April smiled and nodded."Jessie's fine.She fell asleep so I left".  
  
"You hungry?"Casey asked.  
  
"A little.I had dinner at the hospital"April said as she saw Casey go fixing something  
for her to eat."How's the turtles?".  
  
"They're fine.A little worried about Jess,but they were glad to be home".  
  
"Good"April nodded."Jessica's worried too...you know the Shredder".  
  
"Uh huh"Casey said with a grin."That guy is such an ass".  
  
April started eating her sandwich."Are you going to the hospital tomrrow? Jessica  
would like to see you".  
  
"Yeah,It would be nice to see her again".  
  
"It'll take a long time for everything to be back to normal".  
*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
Raph was laughing his shell off on the couch as Leonardo told him what happened.  
"I am not joking Raph!".  
  
"L-Le-..Leo..."Raph said trying to stop laughing."The Shredder is...d-de-dead come on".  
  
"Splinter says he's alive somewhere with the foot clan"Leonardo said.  
  
"Come to think of it,I felt we were being watched at the hospital when we visted Jessie"Donnie  
admitted.  
  
"So do I"Leonardo said pointing to himself.  
  
"Dudes...How are we going to find the Shred-Head now?"Mikey asked.  
  
"We teared the shack down.It has to be somewhere else"Leonardo said.  
  
"I think I heard voices from the junkyard"Don said.  
  
"Voices?"Mikey asked.  
  
"Well one time...it was like a few weeks ago...".  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Thanks for helping with my trash Donatello".  
  
"No problem Jessica.Always call me if you need a helping hand".  
  
Donnie suddenly saw a few body figures down under.He heard a few order voices too.  
"You okay Don?".  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah,I thought I heard something".  
  
"Nothing can be heard in a junkyard".  
  
"Heh,Yeah your right about that".  
**End of Flashback**.  
"And i heard them getting closer as me and Jess walked back to lair"Donnie said.  
  
"Did Jessica hear anything?"Leo asked.  
  
"Naw,she thought I was crazy".  
  
"Well,we'll have to go to the junkyard then"Raph said as he stood up.  
  
"And find the Shredder before he hurts Jessica again".  
*********  
A/N:Uh oh! Shredder's next comeback! What did he mean by"her?".Will the turtles kill him again?  
R/R! 


	19. It's pay back time dude!

Chapter 19 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
It was only two more days till Jessica was allowed to go home.  
The turtles were a little excited,but knew they had more work to do about Shredder.  
  
"You sure this is the right place?"Leonardo asked Donnie.  
"Of course,I'm not lying".  
  
"How would the Shredder be in here?"Raph asked.  
  
"I heard voices from the junkyard remember? And this is where the Shredder fell when Casey let him down"Donatello said annoyed.  
  
"Alright alright..."Raph said holding his hands up."Only askin".  
  
"Dudes! Look!"Mikey whispered.  
  
The four brothers sawthe ninja foot practing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*  
  
April was washing the dishes and put them in the cabnets.  
"You know,Look at it this way"Casey said after chewing a apple."You won't believe what Mikey asked me last night".  
  
"I'm afraid to ask"April said as she closed one of the cabnets.  
  
"He asked If Jessica would fall for any of the guys".  
  
"Jessica's smarter than that"April said with a shrug."She likes it when guys go after her".  
  
"I haven't noticed".  
April rolled her eyes at Casey's joke.  
  
"I just can't wait till she comes home"April said as she dried off her hands with a cloth."It's not the same with her".  
  
"Ah,she'll be alright April"Casey said."Just needs a little rest".  
  
April stirred a spoon in her coffe."We'll see".  
*~~**~*~~**~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dudes,we're finally doing this!".  
  
"Ssssssh!"Three voices whispered sneaking around the junkyard.  
  
"I didn't say anythin!".  
  
"You Know Mike..having your mouth shut really is a big help"Raph said.  
  
"Sorry!"Mikey whispered.  
  
Leonardo looked closely at a ninja."It's the foot clan".  
  
"I kinda figured"Donnie said as he looked at Leo's direction.  
  
"Mike and Raph"Leo ordered."Go find the Shredder while me and Donnie track down the foot".  
  
"Right".  
  
Leonardo and Donatello were sneaking up to the foot clan.  
Leonardo kicked one ninja as Donatello did a kick split to two of them.  
  
"It feels good as I strech!"Donnie said looking at Leo.  
  
"I think we need more morning AND night excersise!".  
  
Leonardo and Donatello fought more of the foot clan.Leo made of the ninjas trip as he kicked him in the face.  
  
Donatello made of the ninjas choke as he hit the bo on his throat.  
  
"Let's look for Raph and Mike".  
  
"Yeah let's go"Leonardo said as they began to walk to look for their brothers.  
  
Mike and Raph were looking around the junkyard."Raph dude..that guy's a good hider".  
  
"You got that right Bro..."Raph's voice trailed.  
  
"Any luck?"Leonardo asked.  
  
"Nah....Who knows? Anyone can be hiding in a junkyard"Mikey said.  
  
"He's got a point Leo"Donnie said looking at Raph and Leo.  
  
"Splint up again?"Raph asked.  
  
"Well,we have no choice"Leonardo ordered seriously.  
  
The four turtle brothers split up in differect directions.Suddenly,they heard a sound from outside.  
  
"Pssst! Leo!"Donnie whispered.Leonardo looked up at Donatello.  
  
"Alright guys,let's go".  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica was sleeping soundily in her hospital bed that night.  
But while she was asleep,she started to have a dream.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jessica was walking on the sidewalk with Mikey and Raph.  
"I can't believe you guys wanted to come with me".  
  
"Yeah,but the only reason is we're with ya is because  
of the cheese pizza!"Mikey said as he took a slice of pizza  
from the pizza box.  
  
"Jessica? Are you busy tomrrow night?"Raph asked.  
  
"You're asking me out aren't ya?"Jessica asked with a giggle.  
"Uh...I guess"Raph said.  
  
"Sorry,I got plans with Uncle Casey"Jessie said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How about the next night?".  
  
"No".  
  
"The night after that?".  
  
"Ummmmm.......no".  
  
"Next week?".  
  
"Raph!".  
  
"Oh I get it,How about tonight?".  
  
"Raphael!!".  
  
Mikey looked at them too and just shrugged."Where  
are we going anyway?".  
  
"Oh,I need to send a letter to my best friend Kiki".  
  
"I talked to her before,I don't like her"Mikey said.  
  
"Hehehe,I know"Jessie said as she put the letter in the mailbox.  
  
Raph stopped laughing with Jessica and listned."Sssh..you guys hear something?".  
  
Jessica stopped in her tracks as well."Yeah...what is that?".  
  
Raph grabbed Jessie's shoulders."Stay quiet..".  
  
Mikey listened to the sound."Bro,what is that?".  
  
Jessica screamed as one of the foot clan picked her up and ran off.  
~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AH!!"Jessica sat up from her dream.She gasped a few times to catch her  
breath."It.....It....It was...just a dream".  
  
She breathed more."Man...I can't wait to get out here".  
  
A few minutes later,she felt all better.It was only 2 AM.  
She leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes.  
What did this dream mean?  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Mikey gulped as Raph stood at one spot where the sound got closer.  
"If that's him,I'm not getting closer".  
  
"Well guess what?"Raph asked looking at Mikey.  
  
"Huh?".  
  
"YOU ARE!"Raph laughed as he pushed Mikey in front of him.  
  
"AH!".  
  
"Cut it out guys!"Leo whispered."Shredder might hear us".  
  
Suddenly,they heard a roar.Donatello very slowly looked at Leo.  
  
"Too late....".  
****************  
  
A/N:Hey guys! Sorry slow update! I almost ran out of ideas but I got one from a dream I had last  
night! If u have any ideas,have it in your reveiw! 


	20. Save it for the end

Chapter 20 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
SuperShredder!!  
  
"Holy mother of god!"Raph shouted at the sight.  
  
"Its...Its..."Donnie said trying to speak.  
  
"It's Super Shredder!"Leonardo yelled.  
  
"Leo!! I think Splinter wasn't kidding!"Mikey said as he walked backwards a little.  
  
"He sure wasn't!".  
  
"How the fuck are we supposed to fight this moron!!!?"Raph said as he tried to hold onto one of the cars as it seemed like a earthquake.  
  
"Try our best Raphael!"Leo said as he was getting ready to fight.  
~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica was allowed to be out of bed around 7:00.  
She combed her dark brown hair in the bathroom and put it in a cute messy bun.  
  
She sat on a chair and turned on the tv.  
"Good thing we got cable here"She said outloud.  
  
"This is April O'Niel reporting for Channel 6 news".  
  
"Oh goodie!"Jessie sighed and stunk down the chair.  
  
Casey knocked on the door holding a box."Can I come in?".  
  
"Uncle Casey!"Jessie smiled as she sat up."Watcha doing here?".  
  
"I decided to drop by"Casey shrugged as he took a chair across from Jessica.  
  
"I just woke up"Jessica said as she yawned."What's in the box?".  
  
"Just a few things I wanted to bring by for you"Casey said opening it."April  
forgot it all".  
  
"What is it? Not gonna blow it up is it?".  
  
Casey paused for minute."Oh come on,it was at your 10th birthday party".  
  
"I remember it well"Jessica said with a grin."And It drove Aunt April bonkers".  
  
"Of course.."Casey said with a nasty smile."It was only a bug".  
  
"It was a bee Uncle Casey"Jessica said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just a bee...Just.."Casey said making an inch with his finger.  
  
Jessica groaned and let out a sigh."What's in the box?".  
  
Casey pulled out a shirt."I'd knew you'd like this".  
  
"Duddddddde!!"Jessica said taking the shirt and unfolded it to see."This is so me!!".  
  
"And Mikey got ya this one"Casey said pulling out another shirt.It was a tight shirt that was  
red that said in glitter letters"I have a attitude,got a problem?".  
  
"Oh i love it!"Jessica said taking it and her eyes grew big.  
  
"When the turtles come back,I'll tell him you thank him".  
  
"Come back?"Jessica asked looking up.  
  
"The Shredder's back"Casey shrugged.  
  
"They killed him! It can't be!"Jessica said shocked.  
  
"That was my exact thought"Casey said with a smile."Oh,look my babe is on the news".  
April was interviewing a family about a shooting.  
~~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!"Mikey shouted as he slammed against a car when the SuperShredder threw him.  
  
"Mikey!You alright?"Raph asked.  
  
"Yeah dude..."Mikey said as he rubbed the top of his green bold head.  
  
"This guy is good"Donnie said.  
  
"Yeah,a little too good"Leo said as he was trying to think what to do.  
  
Mikey was shaking bad."D-d-dudes...".  
  
"Yeah Mikey?"Raph asked.  
  
"It's..it's...almost over"Mikey said as the Shredder roaring in pain.  
  
"He's killing himself!!!!"Raph shouted.  
  
"The SuperShredder can't take it all!!"Donatello shouted as loud so his brothers could hear him.  
  
The SuperShredder started to collaspe near the dock.  
  
"DOUBLE COWABUNGA!"Mikey yelled as the SuperShredder fell backwards off the dock.  
  
Suddenly,the dock the turtles were standing on,started to break.  
  
"Uh...oh.."Raph said low before they all fell into the water.  
  
They were under water for a few seconds.One shell popped up,then another.Another shell  
came up from the water as another did also.  
  
Donatello climbed up from the dock and fixed his bandana.Mikey coughed as he climbed up.  
Raphael was tired as he climbed up.Leonardo coughed and took deep breaths.  
  
"Man...I said it before...and I'll say it again..."Mikey said.  
  
"Man,I love being a turtle"All four of them said.Leonardo sighed.  
  
"It's end of the Shredder".  
  
"It's about time"Raph said."I'm all shelled out".  
  
"Finally,Jessica is safe"Donatello said.  
  
"Jessie!"Mikey said as he remembered."Tomrrow she goes home!".  
  
"Let's go!".The turtles brushed themselves and walked out of the junkyard.  
~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
April was walking on the sidewalk to go to the apartment.  
Suddenly,Charles closed the door to his car and walked up to her.  
  
"April! How's Jessica?"Charles asked.  
  
"Oh Hi Charles,She's fine"April nodded."She goes back home tommrow".  
  
"Good,Why did you work all this weeks? You could have taken off".  
  
"Charles,you've been acting strange.It's like I'm being fired again"April said  
putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"I'm not firing you like last time"Charles said as he pointing to her."I know you worry  
about your neice".  
  
"She's going home tomrrow.She's alright".  
  
"April...I know i've been acting strange"Charles said putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You sure have.What's wrong?"April asked.Charles sighed and looked down.  
  
"I'm retiring".  
  
"W-w-what? Retiring!?"April asked confused.  
  
"I'm quitting so I can take care of Danny".  
  
"You're not going to work?".  
  
"Oh I am,just near so I can take care of Danny"Charles nodded.  
  
"Well..That upsets me"April said as she shook her head.  
  
"Nah,you'll be happy in a moment"Charles said as he chuckled.  
"Why?".  
  
"I....I'm making you boss of the office"Charles annouced.  
  
April's angry frown turned into a grin."Really?".  
  
"I'm serious"Charles smiled."I think you deserve it".  
  
"Me? A hard worker? Naw"April said with a laugh.  
  
"You are a hard worker O'Niel"Charles said."That is why your having your own  
office".  
  
"You seriously know how to tick me off"April said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey,I have you a good job".  
~&*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Donatello walked in first of the hospital door.  
"I remember what room it was".  
  
"Lead the way Donatello"Leo said as they walked passed the desk.The woman that Mike knew,remembered him.  
  
"Hey sexy thang"She said.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!"Mikey yelped as he looked at her and ran to the elevator to catch up to the guys.  
  
"Mike! You're gonna get us kicked out!".  
  
"But that lady is a idiot!"Mikey whined.  
  
"Yeah..we know"Raph said as the door closed of the elevator.  
~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~*~*~  
  
Casey was filling out papers for nurses as the turtles walked up to him.  
  
"Heeeeey Casey!"Raph said as he gave Casey a high five.  
  
"What's up Guys?"Casey asked as they all told him about what happened."You guys killed him?".  
  
"Not most likely"Donatello said.  
  
"What..what..what are you guys talking about? Not most likely?".  
  
"Uh..."Four of them said.  
  
"You guys gave up!?"Casey said rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course we didn't"Raph said with a chuckle."We never give up".  
  
"Then what did you mean?".  
  
"What we mean Casey is,He killed himself"Leonardo said.  
  
"The Shredder?"Casey said surprised with a little laugh."He killed himself?".  
  
"Yeah,it was the SuperShredder"Donnie said."Didn't surpise us".  
  
"So it's end?".  
  
"I guess you can say that"Leonardo said with a nod.  
  
"Great job guys"Casey smiled.  
*~*~*~~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~****~*~~*~*~*  
A/N:Awwww! Know what? I love reviews don't you? Theres only two more chapters left,and i'll  
type up the sequel right after that.For the sequel,you'll all love it I hope.They'll be   
romance(Can ya guess which turtle?),humor and suprising cliff hangers! HAHAHA! LOL R/R! 


	21. Life changes but it's back

Chapter 21 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy   
  
Jessica was on the phone with April.  
"Yeah,and you screamed"Jessie laughed as they remembered what happened at her 10th birthday party.  
  
"Well what was in the boxes?"April asked as she stopped from laughing.  
  
"T-shirts mostly"Jessica replied."Where are you now?".  
  
"Coming home from work sweetie"April said who was driving her car."Charles is retiring and I'm becoming boss for a while".  
  
"That's great Aunt April"Jessica said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah,and you want me to bring a suitcase tonight? you can pack up all your things"April explained.  
  
"Yeah,the nurses said I could".  
  
"Alright,I'll see you later".  
  
The turtles walked in the hospital room."Jessie!".  
  
"Guys what's up?"Jessica asked as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Nothing much"Leo said."You're safe now.All our problems are solved".  
  
"That's good.."Jessica said as she leaned back.  
  
"Ready to go home tomrrow?"Raph asked.  
  
"Hell yeah"Jessica said as she sighed."I hate the food they have here".  
  
"Yeah,don't ya wish they could give you pizza at least for once?"Mikey asked.  
  
"I only had it once"Jessica said looking at Mikey.  
  
"We miss you at home"Donnie said sweetly.  
  
"Aw thanks you guys"Jessie said with a grin."I'm glad everyone is safe".  
  
"Can we stay?"Donnie asked.  
  
"Sure"Jessica replied as Casey walked in."Just hide when nurses come".  
  
"Aunt April is coming with your suitcase"Casey said and Jessie nodded.  
*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
The turtles went back to April's apartment 5 minutes later.They decided to fix everything up from when Jessie was kidnapped.  
  
They danced in the apartment as they cleaned up.Donatello danced as he mopped the floor.Mikey danced as he dusted the living room.  
  
Raphael was cleaning the kicthen tables.Leonardo was upstairs fixing Jessica's room.  
  
"La la la la la"Donnie sang to the music as he pretended the mop was Jessica."You're a good dancer babe".Then he kissed it and continued to mop.  
  
"Check it all out,Jessica style!"Leonardo said as he looked at Jessie's wall.It had pictures of Jessica and her friends.  
Mikey hung up a picture of April's brother back on the wall."Yeah!".  
  
Donatello was done cleaning the floor,but still was dancing with the mop.  
  
Suddenly,April opened the door."Hey guys!".  
  
"Heeeeeey!"Mikey said at he looked at April from the living room.He was standing on a chair."April,you spolied our surprise!".  
  
"Sorry!"April said."I got back from the hospital".  
  
"We fixed you're house"Leonardo said coming downstairs.  
  
"I see that"April said as she was surprised to see how clean it was."Good job guys".  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on Jessica's face when she comes back!"Mikey said.  
  
"She leaves in about two months"April said knowing they would be disapointed.  
  
"Really?"All four of the turtles asked.  
  
"Yeah,but in about a month she turns 18"April explained."She might move into a apartment here".  
  
"Oh cool!"Mikey said to hear the news."Then that'll give me time to figure out what to get her for her birthday!".  
  
"And plan her a surprise party"Donatello said.  
  
April giggled from their plans."Alright,do watcha want.It's only in two more months guys".  
  
Casey closed the door behind him."What's up?".  
  
"Hi honey"April smiled."Look what the guys did to the house".  
  
"Man...it wasn't like this when we left"Casey said looking around."Thanks a lot guys".  
  
"No problem"Leo said."Let's go back to the lair.I feel home sick".  
  
"Yeah,let's go"Mikey said.  
  
"We'll see you guys later"April said as the guys made their way out.  
~*~*~~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Perry was working on the rest of the experiment the next day.His results became   
normal.  
"Thank you Ninja turtles"He said as he put all the tubes together.He smiled as he went to go home.  
~***~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~**~~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica leaned back of her hospital bed and turned on her cd player Leo gave her from the  
apartment.She loved the songs the turtles recorded.Raphael recorded one for her that she loved  
maybe a little too much to hum.  
  
Now word up  
I got a story to tell  
It starts back  
when were comin out of our  
shells  
back when we were little  
swimmin in the bowl  
But something happened  
when we fell down that manhole  
  
Memories of Jessica and the turtles got into her head as she closed her eyes.  
  
Don't have to tell ya watcha  
already know  
You should remember  
what we all to grow  
everybody does it in a different  
way  
so do it on your own  
That's what the turtles say  
  
Jessica remembered the time when she made pizza with Mikey.  
  
Walk straight  
No need to mutate(Mutate)  
Never got to mutate,got to  
walk straight  
No need to mutate(mutate)  
No need to if your walkin straight  
  
She started to remember when Leonardo and her had their private talks in the living room.  
  
Gota walk!(walk straight)  
Talk!(talk straight)  
Be!(be straight)  
See!(see straight)  
Hear!(hear straight)  
Think!(think straight)  
Walk!(walk straight)  
I can't hear ya na na  
  
As she slept,she smiled as she remembered when Donatello was on the internet with her in chatrooms.  
  
In the begining  
we were crawling around  
a nuclear mutation is  
what got us off the ground  
But you're walk and talk  
Your ahead of our game  
And you know that moving backwards  
in a quite a shame  
  
Another memory made her smile when Raphael and her had a pillow fight.  
~*~*~*~*~***~~*~*~~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
April walked in and saw Jessica all already to go home."Ready?".  
  
Jessica smiled and walked to the doorway near April."You bet I am".  
April hugged her as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Aunt April?"Jessica asked.  
  
"What?"April said."Girl talk?".  
  
"No"Jessica giggled."I'm almost 18,and I do wanna get a apartment here".  
  
"Yeah,I'm listening".  
  
"I was thinking maybe...I could at least say goodbye to the guys before I leave"Jessica said  
looking up at April.  
  
"That'll be hard"April smiled as they entered a elevator.  
  
"I know,they've done a lot for me"Jessica replied as they walked out of a elevator.  
  
"Uncle Casey is also gonna miss ya".  
  
"Heh!"Jessica chuckled."I know,he's like my dad".Bringing that word,made her think about her  
parents."What a vacation this was".  
  
"Sure was"April said as they walked in the parking lot.  
  
"I think next time,I better watch my back".  
  
April sighed as they got into the car.She drove her car off to go back to the apartment.  
*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
A/N:I know this chapter was a little shorter.But for a treat,I'm adding another chapter right after this,which is the last one.:(  
The sequel will be up way before you know it! 


	22. Now it's time to say goodbye

Chapter 22 Of:  
Growing Up Isn't Easy  
  
There was a suitcase on Jessica's bed at the apartment.Nothing was in it,it was empty.  
She was busy laughing on the phone with Kayla.  
"I can't wait to come home"She said after stopping from laughing."I really missed you".  
  
"Aw! Girl I miss ya too!"Kiki replied."So,anything interesting happen? Casey told me you went out   
on a date!".  
  
"Huh? Date?"Jessie asked confused.  
"Yeah,I called you and he said you were on a date"Kiki said."It was like a month ago".  
  
Jessica remembered when she was in the hospital and  
had to lie."Oh yeah,that guy I met at the mall.He's a good  
guy".  
  
"Oh coolie"Kiki smiled."Well,I guess I better get going.See you tomrrow".  
  
"Bye kiki"Jessica said before she hung up.She sighed as she knew It was going to be hard to say   
goodbye to everyone.  
  
She walked downstairs and saw Leo.He looked up from the book he was reading and looked up at her.  
  
"Jessie"Leo said as he stood up."I..I..uh..".  
  
"Leonardo"Jessica said softly."I know it's hard".  
  
Leonardo sighed and looked up."I'm really gonna miss you".Jessica smiled as Leo hugged her.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too"Jessie said as she let go of him."I'll miss our private talks".  
  
"I don't any other person who understood me like you do".  
  
"Me either"Jessie said."I'll see you soon".  
  
"That'd be a long time"Leo said."By the time you'd come back,we'll be older and different".  
  
"Not true Leo"Jessica said with a grin."I'll be back really soon.real soon".  
  
"Promise?"Leo asked.  
  
"I promise"Jessica said."Cross my heart".Leonardo hugged her again and Donnie came into  
the room with her cell phone.  
  
"I fixed it".  
  
"Thanks Donnie,I owe you one"Jessie said as Donnie hugged her.  
  
"No problem"Donnie said letting go of her."I'm gonna miss you tons".  
  
Jessica smiled."Where Mike and Raph?".  
  
"Raph went out for a walk and Mikey went with April to the store".Jessica nodded since she  
didn't know.  
  
"Want us to help you pack?"Leo asked as Donnie nodded.  
  
"Sure"Jessie smiled and they followed her upstairs.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
April put some bags of chips in the cart as Mikey looked at magazines.He was wearing his trench  
coat and hat.  
  
He hummed a little tune as he put the magazine back."April...are we done yet?".  
  
"Yeah Mikey"April said as she pushed the cart."Thanks for the help".  
  
Mikey chuckled."No problemo,I do shopping all the time".  
  
"Pizza shopping"April corrected."Normally pizza shopping".Mikey helped her with the stuff  
during the line to put them all in the cart.  
  
Mikey sighed sadly as they went to the car.April was concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?".  
  
"I'm really gonna miss Jess"Mikey said looking at the window."I know she wants to go home".  
"Well...not really,but she'll be back real soon"April said."I won't be there for her though".  
  
"She's getting a apartment when she turns 18?"Mikey asked.April nodded and stopped at the red  
light.  
  
"Right after she graduates"April smiled.  
  
"When's soon?"Mikey said looking at her.  
  
"Really soon".  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Raphael sighed as he walked through Central park thinking.He knew Jessie would want to go home.  
  
He leaned against a tree trunk and looked up at the sky.Things were going to be different.  
  
"What a vacation"He said before he walked off to go to the lair.  
~*~~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~~*~  
  
Leo put the last of Jessica's t-shirts in her bags.Donatello closed her suitcase on her bed.  
  
"It's all done Jess"Donnie said as he watched her pack up her make-up and jewerly.  
  
"Thanks guys"Jessie said as she closed one bag to zipper it up."I wouldn't be done today,I wouldn've been done in two days".  
  
Leonardo sat on the bed."When are you leaving?".  
  
"Uh.."Jessica said trying to remember as she looked up in the cieling."I think tomrrow morning at 9:30".  
  
"So soon?".  
  
"Yeah I guess"Jessie shrugged."It's 10:45(Pm) right now".  
  
"You're not tired are you?"Leo asked.  
  
Jessica shook her head."Nah,Wanna watch tv?".  
  
"Yeah"Both Donatello and Leo said.They walked out of the room and followed Jessica to the living  
room downstairs.  
  
Mikey opened the door for April as she came in with the bags.  
  
"Well,we got all the chores done"April said setting the bags down."All we need to check is  
on Jessica's stuff".  
  
Mikey saw Jessica,Leo,and Donnie watching cartoons on the couch."Yo dudes...and duddettes!".  
  
"Hey Mike"Jessica said looking up."What's up?".  
  
Mikey sat down next to Jess."Nothing really,just gonna miss you".  
  
"Aw Mike"Jessica said as Mikey hugged her."I'm gonna miss everyone".  
  
"Raph's coming back soon"Mikey said."I saw him on the way home".  
  
"Oh ok"Jessie nodded as she stood up."I'm gonna go get a drink".  
~**~**~~**~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night,everyone was in bed.Casey was sound asleep from work next to April.The turtles  
slept in the living room,snoring.Jessica was sleeping in her bed waiting for the next day.  
  
Jessica remembered when she first met the turtles.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jessica gave a slight groan.  
  
"Sssssh! Shes waking up!".  
  
Jessica slowly opened her blue crystal eyes.When the blurr disapeared,she saw a green face with a red bandana on.  
  
Her gasp grew slow but it did sound it was gonna be louder.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"Jessica shrieked.  
A turtle with a orange bananda on decided to be friendly."Hi..".  
  
Jessica looked at him and covered her mouth."OH MY GOSH!!!! NIGHTMARE THIS IS A TOTAL NIGHTMARE!!!".  
  
"Nightmare?"A turtle with a blue bananda and a purple bandana asked.  
  
"T-t-ta-ta-ta"Jessica couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Does she speak english?"The turtle with the orange bandana asked.  
  
"I think shes stunned you moron"The turtle with the red bandana on rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey your cute!"The turtle with the orange bandana said.  
  
"This...............is..........a nightmare.."Jessica said shaking her head slow  
."I know what happened,i was walking to get pizza and that little kid knocked me down and i was out cold".  
  
"Huh?"All four of the turtles asked.  
  
"Its about to get worse.."The turtle with the purple bandana mutterd to the one with the blue.  
  
"What! Is the meaning of this!"A voice came from the room.  
  
"Master Splinter!"The turtles said.  
  
"Oh.......greetings..".  
  
Jessica's eyes grew so wide.Suddenly,her eyes rolled and closed as she fell on the floor once again.  
  
"Hmmmmm........this may take a while"The turtle with the purple bandana said.  
~*~*~*end of flashback~*~*~*~~**~  
Jessica smiled in her sleep.Meanwhile,Leonardo was mediating on the roof.Donnie was looking  
up at the dark sky.  
  
"I couldn't sleep"Donnie said interuping Leo.Leonardo opened his eyes and looked at his brother.  
"I couldn't either".  
  
"It's almost 7:30"Don said."She lives in a few hours".  
  
"9:30?"Leo asked and Donnie nodded."She has to go".  
  
"I know she does"Donnie said."Neither four of us holding her back is wrong".  
  
They both walked back into the apartment.  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Next morning came,and it was 7:57.Jessica's alarm clock went off and Casey  
smiled.Even when the alarm went off,she was still asleep.  
  
He sat next to her on the bed."Kiddo..wake up".  
  
"Hmmm.."Jessie groaned and pulled the covers up to her face."Fifteen minutes..".  
  
"Come on Jess,wanna go home don't ya?"Casey asked."Aunt April made breakfast".  
  
Jessica opened one eye."Awww..".  
  
"Don't wanna go home? See Mom and Dad?"Casey asked.She looked like she wanted to stay.Jessica  
sighed and sat up.  
  
"Actully I don't.."Jessie said."Their getting a divorce and suddenly,I don't wanna suffer".  
  
"Well.."Casey's voice trailed."You're getting your own apartment".  
  
"I know I am"Jessica smiled and looked down."But still,I didn't want any changes".  
  
"Jessica"Casey said trying to make her understand."Maybe,in their opinon,they know you're  
changing".  
  
"Me?"Jess asked a little puzzled.  
  
"Yeah,you're moving into your own place"Casey pointed out."And they realize you're getting older  
and getting your own place".  
  
Jessica undersood what he was saying."Ooooh...".  
  
"So what do you say? Breakfast and airport?"Casey asked with a grin."I'll even let the turtles  
come along to say goodbye".  
  
"Okay"Jessica said as she took off the covers."I'll be down in a second".  
  
Casey stood up and walked out of her room.Jessica put on her white soft robe and put her hair  
into a messy bun.  
  
When she walked downstairs,the turtles,April and Casey were at the table.  
  
"Morning to your last day of New York"April said Jessie took a seat next to her.The turtles  
were pretty quiet and did look at Jessie.They just didn't speak.  
  
Jessica finished her breakfast and stood up."It's 8:30,I'll take a shower".Everyone watched her  
go upstairs.  
~~*~~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
At the airport,Jessica sat down with her bags.It was 9:20 and she would be leaving soon.  
Mikey walked up to her."Ready to go?".  
  
Jessica checked her watch."In 5 minutes".  
  
"Will you come back Jess? To see us again?".  
  
"Of course I will Mike"Jessica sighed."Why do you always ask?".  
  
"It's just,it'll be different"Mikey said as he sat down."I guess we expected to spend more time  
after we rescued you".  
  
"Without you guys,I would've been in a grave by now"Jessica said as she touched Mike's hand.  
  
"I guess you're right".  
  
The rest of the turtles came up to hug her since her flight was annouced."Jess,you gotta go".  
  
Jessica stood up and looked at them."Guys,I'll always remember you.I'll come back real soon".  
  
"We know,just don't forget us"Leo said as he hugged her and Raph hugged her.Donatello and Mikey  
hugged her at the same time.  
  
Jessie walked to April and Casey."I love you guys".April hugged her tight and Casey hugged her  
kissing her on the forhead.  
  
"We'll see you soon Jess"April said as she let her go."Write to us,keep in touch".Jessica nodded  
and Casey hugged her again.  
  
"We love you kiddo".  
  
Jessica sighed and walked to the door to go to her plane.When she walked to the doorway,she   
looked back at everyone.They all waved to her and she waved back.  
  
Donatello had tears in his eyes when she disappeared in the doorway."There goes a girl who has  
tons of guts".  
  
"You okay Don?"April asked.  
  
"Yeah"He said as he sniffed."Just,got a little dust in my eye".  
  
"We're in a airport,there is no dust"Mikey said.  
  
Donatello chuckled at the joke."Let's go home".  
  
Everyone walked out of the airport.April sighed as the turtles looked down.  
  
"You'll see her again".  
  
Meanwhile,on a plane,Jessie was reading a book and noticed her cell phone.She looked it at  
when she held it.She remembered when Mikey found it.  
  
"Thanks turtles"She smiled and looked out the window.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~*  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N:Hey everybody! Growing Up Isn't Easy is offically completed! Look for the sequel out really,  
REALLY soon!. 


End file.
